The Legendary Saiyan: Revenge of the Red Ribbion
by Dario Soto
Summary: When Gohan and his friends freed the Galaxy from the Cold Empire, a new trheat rises. And with new foe, a new ally will be formed. Will our heroes defeat this new foe, or perish? And a secret about Starfire's family will be revealed!
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I am back with a new story of the Legendary Saiyan! However, before you read this story, there a few things you need to know:**

**If you don't know what's going on and are questioning it, read The Legendary Saiyan first before reading this. If you already read the first book, enjoy.**

**In this story, the Red Ribbon Army was part of the south Galaxy and not in the original Dragonball series.**

**I don't how the whole space-time travels works, but at this time, Gohan frees the entire Universe from the Cold Empire (I guess I spoiled that for you).**

**In this story, The Omega Men are based off of DC comics for reason I can't explian yet, but you will be in for a surprise!**

**And finally, there will be a twist in this story. If you feel like this twist will be a little weird or out of line, that is how I am.**

**I hope you enjoy this. And with that, here we go: Part two of this exciting Trilogy!**


	2. Rise of the Androids!

**Here we go!**

Prologue

The Red Ribbon Army: one of the most feared armies in the planet of Genossia in the South Galaxy. Years before Gohan was born, the Red Ribbon Army terrorized countless planets by using androids to destroy all life. The scientist in charge of creating these androids was named Dr. Gero. With his intelligent mind, he created 16 indestructible androids that can wipe out life in the matter of minutes. He created each android that had its own purpose, and soon, was feared throughout the South Galaxy. However, there was a group of aliens that stood up against the Red Ribbon Army and destroyed their base of operation. This group was known as the Omega Men. With the bravest alien race on their side, the Omega Men quickly destroyed Androids 1-12 and Android 16. Knowing defeat, Dr. Gero gathered the remaining androids and escaped. The Omega Men soon destroyed the base of operation and disposed of the Red Ribbon Army once and for all.

Until now…

Five years after Gohan killed King Cold and his sons, the newly-formed Omega Men roamed the galaxy in secret to find any crisis they could find. As one of their spaceships was traveling through the South Galaxy, they all found a strange reading in a nearby planet. When they arrived at the planet, they saw that this was a dead planet with no traces of life. Each member of the Omega Man wore a complete suit of armor that was red and a black undersuit that covered their whole bodies. They each had a standardize laser rifle with them at all times. In front of their armor, it had the omega symbol on it and also on their foreheads of their helmets. When five exited the ship, it was already dead of night as they scanned the area for life readings.

"I have picked up nothing here," one of them said.

"I hear you," another one said, "Are you sure you picked up life readings here?"

The third one replied "We were pretty sure the ship detected readings here."

All of a sudden, a blast of white energy exploded near them and caused them to fall backwards. When the smoke cleared, they all saw five mysterious in the distance; four tall ones and one small one.

"We're under attack!" the fourth one cried, "Call for back up!"

"Affirmative," the last one replied as he took out a hand-held phone, "We need back up now!"

After he made the call; the five Omega Men fired their laser rifles at the mysterious figures, but it looked like they weren't taking hits from the laser blasts. As they continued to fire, three of the figures disappeared and reappeared near them. Since it was dark, they couldn't see clearly what they were. When the three figures raised their left hands towards them, they fired a barrage of white energy towards them. As the three figures made their attack, 20 Omega Men came out of their ship and starts to fire more laser blasts at them. But no matter how much they fire their laser blasts at them, it didn't seem to bother these mysterious figures. The last two figures then flew up towards the air and fires pink blasts of energies towards the remaining of the Omega Men.

When the dust cleared; every Omega Men member was either wounded, weaken or dead. As the five figures regrouped, they disappeared into thin air. After they left, a surviving Omega Men got in his feet and struggled to enter the ship. When he entered the control room minutes later, he sent out a distress call for immediate pick-up. Half an hour went by and another ship arrived and started to treat the injured. As everyone was coming back and forth, a figure stepped in and observed the situation. This figure was wearing the same suit of armor like the rest, except that he was wearing a long, dark red cape and his helmet showed his face. His face had orange skin and his eyes were glowing green. This figure was none other than a Tamaranean.

"Captain Ryand'r!" a nearby officer yelled, "The situation here is grim! Almost half the crew members are dead!'

Ryand'r looked around and said "What happened here?"

"We don't know," the officer replied, "Witness say that five strange beings appeared out of nowhere and started to attack them."

"Does anyone of them have footage recorded in their helmets?" Ryand'r asked.

"Yes sir," the officer replied, "Follow me and we'll show you."

Minutes later inside the ship, they saw the assault caused by the mysterious figures.

After the footage stopped, the officer said "We have no idea who attacked the crew."

"I do," Ryand'r said, "Androids."

"What did you say, captain?" the officer asked.

Ryand'r replied "Did you notice the symbol on one of them?"

"Symbol?" the officer asked, "What symbol? The screen is too dark to see."

Ryand'r pressed on the panel and analyzed the footage. When one if the figures appeared, he stopped it and zoomed it in. When he cleared the image; it showed that one of them had the small red symbol that looked like a ribbon with two Rs on it.

"See that?" Ryand'r asked, "Red Ribbon."

"Red Ribbon?" the officer asked, "But, I thought they were destroyed?"

"It appears that they survived," Ryand'r said, "As I looked in the archives, it said that the Omega Men destroyed Androids 1-12 and 16. But it never said anything about Androids 13-15. Plus, it looks like someone created two more."

"But who?" the officer asked.

Ryand'r replied "That's what we're going to find out. Have a squad ready to departed and search to the planet. I will go on ahead."

"Captain?" the officer asked.

Ryand'r replied "I'll look ahead; just have a squad ready to go."

"As you wish, captain!" the officer replied.

After he said that; Ryand'r left the ship, flew off in the distance and searched the planet on his own. As he searched the planet, he thought to himself: Who would create more androids? Better yet: Who is the person responsible for all of this? Just behind him, a small shuttle that contained four Omega Men appeared within his range.

"Captain!" one of them cried, "We are here as you requested!"

Ryand'r turned towards them and said "Quiet! They might still be around!"

They immediate quiet down and another one said "What are we suppose to look for?"

"Anything that doesn't belong here," he said, "I have a feeling that where ever these androids are, they aren't far away."

As they scanned the area hours later, another Omega Men member said "Captain we searched for hours now. Can't we go back?"

Ryand'r replied "Just five more minutes."

"But you said that 20 time already," he whined, "We don't have any sort of reading."

Suddenly, the monitor started to pick up a reading near their position.

When the last one Omega Men analyzed it, she said "We found traces of high-tech material around here."

"High-tech?" Ryand'r asked, "Now why would there be technology like that in a dead planet like this?"

When he looked to a small mountain, he said "Let's look over there."

When he said that, his squad flew towards the mountain and found nothing.

"What does that monitor say?" he asked.

The female Omega member replied "The reading is getting strong, but there is no place to enter."

As Ryand'r flew close to the mountain, he saw a small cave on the edge.

"Over here," he cried.

When his squad flew near the cave, they exited the shuttle and entered the dark cave.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" one of them asked.

"No," another one said, "But I think I left it…"

Before he could finish, Ryand'r raised his left hand and his hand glowed golden-orange.

"Why need a flashlight, when you have me?" he taunted.

They then entered the dark cave and walked for countless minutes. Out of nowhere; they encountered a large, metal door with no handles and had a small console next to right side.

When another Omega member got close to the panel, he said "It would take me some time to crack the door open."

However, Ryand'r walked up to the door, placed his left hand on the door and it started to melt a hole in the center of it. When the hole was big enough, there was a shine of light and he lowered the glow in his hand. When the five of them walked through the door, they saw computers everywhere.

"What in the world?" Ryand'r asked, "Who would build a lab like this?"

As everyone scattered throughout the room, one of the Omega Men found five chambers with the numbers 13-15, 19 and 20 on it.

"Captain," he said, "Come look at this."

When Ryand'r walked up to the chambers, he said "Looks like we found our active androids."

He then said in a suspicious way "What a minute. Where are androids 17 and 18?"

Across the room, another Omega Men said "Hey captain. I found two more chambers."

When Ryand'r walked towards them, he saw the numbers 17 and 18 on it.

"I don't get it," Ryand'r said, "Why would someone separate these two from the others?"

"I don't know," the Omega member said, "But what should we do?"

Ryand'r replied "Whatever you do: Don't open these chambers."

When the Omega member leaned over, he accidentally pressed a button and the two chambers started to open outwards.

"You idiot!" Ryand'r yelled "Look at what you've done!"

When the smoke from the chambers cleared, two figures emerged from it. One of the figures was slightly taller than the other. When everyone regroups, they ready themselves for battle.

One of the figures said in a male voice "Hello there."

"Don't take another step!" Ryand'r yelled.

The other figure then said in a female voice "Why would you bother fighting us?"

"You are nothing but machine!" Ryand'r cried.

"Oh really?" the male figure asked.

He then raised his left hand and sends a wave of force that knocks everyone on their backs. When they tried to get up; the female figure walked up to them, waved her right arm across her body and sends them flying across the room.

"Everyone!" Ryand'r cried, "Outside, quick!"

Everyone then rushed outside the lab and through the cave. When they exit the cave, they all got their laser rifles from the shuttle and pointed it into the cave.

"Be sure to fire when you see them!" Ryand'r demanded.

Suddenly, a voice behind them said "Just who are you pointing those things at?"

When everyone turned, they all saw the two androids from inside the lab. Everyone pointed their rifles at them, started to fire away and the blast blew up on contact with the two androids. When the smoke cleared, the two androids just stood there like nothing happened.

"I can't believe it," one of the Omega Men said in a panicked way, "Our blasts aren't doing anything."

"Don't give up," Ryand'r said, "We're not giving up without a fight."

The female android then said "We are not here to fight you at all."

Everyone looked at them in a confused way and Ryand'r said "What are you androids talking about?"

The male android replied "In fact: We're going to help you track down the other androids."

**Just who are these androids and what are their intentions? Find out next time!**


	3. Welcome Back Home, Gohan!

Chapter 1

A day before all this happened; in the West Galaxy, there was a planet called Shazzar where there were followers who use to serve the Cold Empire. Since all their leaders died, the entire East Galaxy quickly surrendered while the West and South Galaxy lied to every enslaved planet that King Cold was still alive. Earlier that day in the planet Shazzar, their headquarters was under attack. When all the guards observed to see who is was; it was Gohan with an army of Tamaraneans.

As Starfire and Piccolo aided the people of the planet of Shazzar, Gohan fought the battles. Everyone wore the same outfits; even Gohan wore a new set of suit that contained a black upper-body armor with golden abs and shoulder blades, a black undersuit with short sleeves, black wristbands and white boots with golden tips.

As Gohan and the Tamaraneans were fighting the Cold Empire's guards, one of them said "I can believe after five years, there are still people who still want the Cold Empire to live."

"I know, right?" Gohan laughed, "At least this is the last planet that still served the Cold Empire."

When more guards came out, a wall of fire surrounded them and trapped them inside.

Out of nowhere, Starfire and Piccolo landed near Gohan and Starfire said "Gohan, we lead the Shazzareans away to safety."

"Thank you, beautiful," Gohan said, "Now let's end this."

The three of them flew into the headquarters and destroyed everything in their paths. When Gohan entered one room, he saw a crowd of guards aiming their gauntlets at him. When they fired blasts at Gohan, a shield of blue energy appeared and protects himself from the blasts.

When he lowered his shield, Gohan said "My turn."

He then transformed into his Super Saiyan form with his hair golden yellow and his eyes emerald green. When he raised his left hand towards the ceiling, he fires a blast of yellow energy and the whole ceiling came crashing down on the guards.

"Now just stay there until I come back," Gohan said in a threatening way.

Out of nowhere, a Tamaranean soldier cried "Gohan! Something big appeared outside!"

The both of them then went outside where a giant, bear-like monster appeared out of nowhere.

"Where in the world this thing came from?" another Tamaranean soldier asked.

A nearby guard said in a taunting way "You're all dead now! This creature will kill you in seconds!"

Gohan looked at it and said in a witless way "Pretty small, don't you think?"

"Small?" the guards asked, "What are you saying?"

Ignoring the question, Gohan flew towards the monster while it swung its razor claws at him. However, Gohan dodged it, flew towards its chin and delivered a powerful left kick into the monster's chin. With the power delivered from Gohan's kick, it killed the monster on the spot. When he landed on the ground, he gave the guard a cruel look.

The guard then said in a terrified way "We surrender."

Gohan then let out a sign of relief and returned to his original form. Hours later; after Gohan, Starfire and Piccolo rounded up all of the Cold Empire's followers, they stood before the Shazzareans.

One of the Shazzareans said in a joyous way "Thank you for freeing us!"

Gohan smiled and replied "The Cold Empire will never again interfere with your lives again."

"I'm afraid they can," another one said, "As long as King Cold is alive; we can't live a peaceful life."

When Gohan looked back at Starfire and Piccolo, the three of them started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" the Shazzarean asked, "If King Cold hears about this…"

Piccolo interrupted by saying "He's dead."

A shocked look came across every Shazzareans' face.

"You all don't have to worry about King Cold and his sons ever again," Starfire said in a cheerful way.

"What are you talking about?" everyone said in a different way.

Gohan replied "I killed them five years ago."

Suddenly, one of them said in an excited way "Wait a minute! Are you Gohan? The Last of the Saiyans?"

When Gohan nodded his head, the Shazzarean said "Then the stories are true! You're Gohan: The Legendary Saiyan, Conqueror of the Cold Empire, and the Savior of the West Galaxy!"

"Yes," Gohan replied, "And now that this planet is free, the Cold Empire is finally no more."

Before the three of them was about to leave, Starfire said "I hope you all enjoy your freedom. Until then, live peacefully."

After she said that; Piccolo, Gohan and Starfire flew away from the Shazzareans and back to the Cold Empire headquarters. Once they arrived, a giant ship appeared and Tamaranean guards appeared took the followers of the Cold Empire into the ship.

One of the Tamaranean guards walked up to Gohan and said "We'll have everyone transported to the Galactic Prison within the hour."

"Good to hear," Gohan said, "We'll be on our way."

Before they were going to leave, the Tamaranean guards stoke out his right arm and said "May I shake you hand?"

When Gohan shook his hand, the guard then said "It was a true honor to aid you to free the galaxy from the Cold Empire. You don't know what this means to every planet you saved."

"All in a days work," Gohan said.

When they stopped; Gohan, Starfire and Piccolo flew to their ship and left the planet. Hours later inside the ship; as Piccolo was in his room meditating, Gohan and Starfire both slept in the same room they shared over the years. As Gohan slept with his black undersuit on; Starfire slept next to him wearing a purple, pajama-like gown. When Starfire's left arm was across Gohan's body, he placed his right hand over hers. As he felt the warmth of her hands, he gazed at the ceiling; thinking about how much his family and friends misses him. When he let out a sign of depression, he woke Starfire up.

"Gohan?" Starfire asked in a peaceful way, "What's wrong, my love?"

Gohan replied "It's just that I miss my home."

When Starfire stood with her hair hanging on her left side of her head, she said "You have been gone for a long time."

"I know," Gohan said, "Now that the galaxy is free from the Cold Empire, I can go back to Earth."

"But?" Starfire asked.

"But," Gohan said, "I can't just leave you."

She placed her left hand on Gohan's cheek and said "You're not leaving me."

Gohan then stood up and said "It feels like I am. I will never meet anyone like you again."

Starfire placed her head against his and said "And I will never meet anyone who is pure-hearted like you."

When Starfire kissed Gohan in the mouth, she said "How about this, let's go to Earth and visit your family."

"You think so?" Gohan asked, "I mean; if everyone sees you and Piccolo, they will freak out."

"Come on," she begged, "It'll be fun. I always want to meet the family of my lover."

She then placed her face near his neck.

"Fine," Gohan laughed, "But I warn you: if they get hostile, run away and don't fight them."

Starfire looked at him and replied "I will."

Gohan smiled and said in a excited way "Okay! Then let's set a course for planet Earth!"

Starfire then said in a appealing way "Let's just sleep a little longer."

Gohan looked at her and replied "Alright, my love."

After he said that, the both of them feel asleep again. Since they were far away from Earth, it took them almost a week to arrive. When they arrived on Earth, they landed in a forest where no one could find their ship. As everyone got out of the ship, it was already morning and everyone was wearing their casual clothing.

When everyone exited the ship, Gohan started to laugh and said in a cheerful way "I'm home! I'm home!"

Starfire looked at Gohan and said "You really are excited, my love."

"I am," he said, "Five years I've been gone and now I am home."

"Could you at least wear decent clothes?" she asked, "That armor is a bit war-formal for this occasion."

Gohan replied in a sarcastic way "I could, but I forgot my clothes on Tamaran years ago."

"Oops," Starfire laughed, "I totally forgot about that."

Piccolo then looked around and said in an amazed way "It can't believe it. Out of all the planets we been, this planet is beautiful."

"You like it?" Gohan asked, "Let's just be careful when my people see you and not attack."

"Why would you think that?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "Here, my people believe in monsters and they get scared easily. And when they see you two, they will grab the nearest weapon and will try to kill you."

"Kill us?" Starfire said, "Please, not even The Cold Empire's followers could touch us."

Piccolo then said "Then how are we supposed to disguise our appearance?"

"I'll think about that," Gohan said, "Come on, follow me."

When he said that, the three of them floated in mid-air and flew towards the Gohan's hometown. After ten minutes, Gohan finally found the town of Alistar.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "We're almost there."

A smile then came across Gohan's face; for he was finally going to see Mr. Gordon, Steven, Stephanie and his parents again. When they were near the town, they heard explosions over the town. The three of them stopped and heard the explosions again.

"You hear that?" Piccolo asked, "Sounds like the town is under attack."

Starfire looked around and said "I don't see anyone attacking."

"That's because no one is attacking," Gohan said, "Let's get closer, but try to stay out of sight."

When the three of them landed secretly behind the buildings; they saw the people in the town dressed in weird-looking clothes, performers performing crazy acts and people serving food left from right.

"Alright!" Gohan cheered, "It's the annual festival! Lucky for us!"

"How is this lucky?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan replied "The people in this town have a festival ever year and they all wear crazy-looking costumes and party the whole day. So, there is no reason to wear a disguise."

"Fantastic!" Starfire said in a excited way, "Let's go then!"

The three of them then walked out from the buildings and joined the festival. They saw everyone dancing, singing and partying away. Everyone then looked at Piccolo, Starfire and Gohan with amazed looks.

"Wow!" one of them said, "Those costumes look so real!"

Piccolo stood silence and replied "Thanks, I guess."

Gohan started to look around to see if he could find someone he knew, but instead, he was shocked to see the town different than what he remembered. Every building was redecorated, the town was a lot cleaner, and to his surprise, the blacksmith's store was still there.

He turned to Starfire and Piccolo and said "You guys have fun around here. But try not to use your powers and draw attention."

"Okay," Starfire said, "Where are you going?"

He replied "I'm going to see an old friend."

After he said that, Gohan made his way to the blacksmith's store. When he entered, he saw every weapon newly-made and some that were new to him: from two-handed rifles to single-handed pistols.

As he looked around, a voice said "Excuse me, but we're closed."

When Gohan turned, he saw Mr. Gordon in the counter reading his paperwork.

He then said while looking at his papers "If you are interested in anything, wait until tomorrow."

Gohan then coughed loudly, but Gordon said "I said to wait for tomorrow."

When Gohan coughed louder, Gordon yelled "I told you to leave!"

There was a moment of silence when Gohan said "Is this how you treat you customers?"

When Gordon looked up and saw Gohan's face, he was a bit confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Gohan shrugged and replied in a ridiculous way "I don't know. Where have you seen me?"

When Gordon took out glasses and put them on, he saw Gohan's face more clearly.

In excitement, Gordon said "Gohan? Is that really you?"

"Hello, Mr. Gordon," Gohan said.

Gordon then got out of the counter, rushed towards him and hugged him.

When they stopped, Gordon said "I can't believe it! It's really you! What's with those clothes?"

Gohan replied "I got these long ago. It suits me, right?"

As he observed Gohan's appearance, he said "It really does! Look at you now, all grown up! And a proper warrior too! When did you get back?"

Gohan replied "Just now. I'm surprised that no one noticed."

"It has been five years," Gordon said, "After you won the tournament, we used the prize money to fix the town. Now, people from everywhere stop by here and trade with us."

"That's great," Gohan said, "Looks like the money really paid off."

"No, my boy," Gordon said, "It's because of you that made this town what it is today."

"It was nothing," Gohan said, "After I left, I become a lot stronger."

Gordon laughed and said "Stronger than you were? There's no way you could get any stronger."

Gohan also laughed and said "You have no idea."

As Gohan walked around the store, he said "I can't believe how long I've been away from here."

"It was along time," Gordon said, "Even though business is good, I still needed an extra hand around here."

"Really?" Gohan asked, "You got a new apprentice?"

Gordon replied "I had to. I'm sorry if I…"

Before Gordon finished, Gohan said "That's fine. I have been working too."

"At what?" Gordon asked.

Before Gohan answered, there was a huge scream outside. When Gordon and Gohan heard this, they immediately ran outside. Once outside, they saw 20 people on horses with swords, pistols and rifles on them. Five horses were puling something that looks like a cage that was covered in a red curtain. When Gohan looked around, he saw Starfire and Piccolo trying to calm down the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Gordon said, "But it doesn't look good."

When the 20 people on the horses stopped in the center of the town, one of them said "Ladies and Gentlemen! We are the Talon Company! And we're here to rob this town!"

One of the town folks said "What gives you the right to rob us?"

Suddenly, one of Talon member took out a one-handle pistol and shots them in the leg.

As the person was crying in pain, the Talon Company guy said "Anyone else?"

When there was no replied, another one then said as he placed his right hand on the curtain "If you all don't comply, then we will release our secret weapon into your town!"

"Has this ever happen before?" Gohan asked.

"No," Gordon replied, "This is the first."

"Good," Gohan replied, "Cause this will be the last."

After he said that, Gohan started to walk towards the Talon Company. Gordon tried to stop him, but it was too late.

When Gohan was near them, he said in a valor way "Just what exactly are you losers doing here?"

The Talon Company looked at Gohan and one of them asked "What do you think you're doing?"

Gohan replied "I'm here to kick you out of here."

The Talon Company laughed and another said "You and what army?"

When Gohan raised his left hand, Piccolo and Starfire joined him.

Everyone starts to laugh again and said "Is that all? If so, you are pathetic!"

"Don't judge us," Piccolo said.

Starfire then said "We are more terrifying than you think."

"Just because you are all wearing costumes, doesn't mean you can scare us," the Talon member said.

Gohan laughed and said "Then you're in for a surprise."

**Oh boy, I hope these bandits are stronger than Gohan. If not, they are DEAD. Next time: Gohan vs. the Talon Company.**


	4. A Sudden Shock!

**Here we go, Gohan vs. the Talon Company!**

Chapter 2

"I had enough of this," the leader said, "Lads, dispose of them."

Five of them then pointed their rifles at Gohan and fired a single metal bullet at him. In a swift instance, Gohan caught all five bullets with his bare hands. Even though Gohan was fast, no one saw him catching the bullets. As everyone stood there thinking why the bullets didn't hurt them, Gohan opened his hands slowly and dropped the bullets to the ground.

As the Talon Company was shocked, Gohan said in a daring way "You have to try a lot harder."

"Oh yeah?" the leader asked, "We'll see about that! Attack!"

10 of them suddenly surrounded them with their rifles pointing at them.

"Let's see how you get out of this one!" the leader yelled, "Fire!"

As soon as they fired; Gohan, Piccolo and Starfire disappeared into thin-air and made them shot each other instead. When the ten Talon Company members fell to the floor in pain, everyone looked around to find them.

"What in the world?" one of them said, "Where are they?"

A voice then said "Up here."

When everyone looked up; they saw Piccolo, Starfire and Gohan floating in mid-air.

Off to the side, Gordon said to himself in a stunned way "H-H-How did they do that?"

When Gohan, Piccolo and Starfire landed on the ground, Gohan taunted "Come on. You have to try better."

Just behind them; a Talon member on the ground got up, went up to Starfire and grabbed her around her neck with his left arm. He then took out a dagger with his right hand and placed it next to Starfire's neck.

The Talon member then said "No one moves! Or else this girl gets it!"

When Gohan turned around, he said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Or what? he asked.

Suddenly, the blade of the dagger started to melt away from the handle. When the blade melted away completely; Starfire grabbed his left arm, went underneath his body and flipped him over on his back.

Starfire then said "Or you'll get hurt."

Off to the side, Gordon said "The blade melted, but how?"

"Hey Gohan," Piccolo asked, "Aren't we going to kill them?"

Gohan replied "No, these guys aren't worth it."

Out of nowhere, a Talon member swung his sword at Piccolo. However, Piccolo stopped it by grabbing his wrists, pulled him closer and punched him in the chest. As Piccolo sends the person flying away from them; Piccolo's arm then stretched towards him, pulled him back and head-butted him. When he lets go of him, he was knocked unconscious.

"What the?" the leader asked in a frightened way, "What kind of person does that?"

Gohan looks back at them and said "We already took out half of you already. You should surrender."

"Never!" the leader yelled, "Release the secret weapon!"

When one of the Talon members pulled the curtain, it revealed a lion inside a cage. As it roared, the town folks were terrified and started to panic. As they opened the cage, the lion exited and the town started to scream in horror.

"Really?" Gohan laughed, "That's your secret weapon?"

"We paid good money for this beast," one of the Talon members said, "And it will kill you!"

When the lion charged at Gohan, he delivers a right kick across the lion's face and killed it. As everyone stood there alarmed, Gohan gave the Talon Company a furious look.

"Now you all have about three seconds to leave," Gohan said.

In horror, the leader said "Who are you?"

Gohan replied "I am Gohan. Now leave."

After he said that, the Talon Company grabbed their wounded members and left the town. Piccolo then turned to the man who got shot, walked up to him and observed the wound.

"Don't do nothing," the man said, "It's deep."

When Piccolo barely saw the bullet, he raised his left index finger and thumb that had finger-claws and shoved them into the man's wound. Feeling intense pain, the man scream as Piccolo removed the bullet. Piccolo then called Starfire over to heal the man's wound. As she placed her right hand over the man's leg, his wound healed in an instance.

"What the?" the man cried as he stood up, "How did you do that?"

Everyone then crowded around Gohan, Piccolo and Starfire.

Gordon then walked through the crowd and asked "Can you explain what just happen?"

Gohan started to explain everything: from the time he killed King Cold, Frieza and Cooler, to when he traveled across the galaxy, up to now. After he explained everything, everyone was confused.

"Hold on," one of the town's people said, "These two are monsters?"

"No," Gohan said, "Aliens. Don't let their appearance fool you, they are actually good guys."

"Who cares!" another person said, "You're back! And that's all that matters!"

After they said that, everyone started to cheer. Gohan, Piccolo and Starfire shrugged and continued with the party.

As everyone was having fun, Gordon asked "So, who were those two again?"

Gohan replied "The green one is Piccolo. He is from the planet Namek when we first met."

He then looked at Starfire and said "And that over there is Starfire, Princess of Tamaran."

"Princess?" Gordon asked, "Where do you meet people like his?"

Gohan replied "I ask myself the same thing."

He then said "Gordon, are my parents around?"

Gordon replied "Yeah, they are. They still live miles away since you last left."

"Thanks," Gohan said, "I'm going to see them."

Before he was about to leave, he said "What about Steven and Stephanie? I haven't seen them around. Do you know where they are?"

Gordon stood there silent and said "First, go see your family. Then I'll tell you."

"Okay," Gohan said as he became suspicious.

He walked over to Starfire and Piccolo to follow them to his parent's house. When they agreed, they followed him to where he used to live. When he saw his house in range, he stopped for a second.

"What's the matter?" Starfire asked.

Gohan smiled and replied "Wait here for a bit."

They followed Gohan quietly above the house and Gohan carefully knocked the door. He then flew up as fast as he could and when the door swung open, he saw someone walking outside. When he saw who it was, it was his adoptive mother.

"Huh," his mother said, "I could have sworn I heard someone knocked."

After she said that, Gohan descended behind her without her knowing. When she turned back and saw Gohan, she screamed for a second. When she clamed herself and saw him, she began to let out tears.

"Gohan!" she cried, "My baby boy is back!"

She then hugged him when his adoptive father came outside. When he saw Gohan, he too hugged him.

When they all stop, his mother said in a joyous way "Oh my, look how much you grown! And very handsome too."

"Thanks, mom," Gohan said as he blushed, "I miss you guys."

"Son," his father said, "When did you get back?"

"About a few minutes ago," Gohan said, "I just visited the town a bit."

They observed his clothes and his father asked "What happened to your other clothes?"

Gohan laughed and said "I kind of lost them."

"Did you help the girl?" his mother asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied as he looked up, "You guys can come down."

After he said that, Starfire and Piccolo landed in front of them.

When Gohan's parents startled, he calmed them down and said "Don't be afraid, these are my friends."

He pointed at Piccolo and said "This is my Namekian friend Piccolo."

As Piccolo greeted them, Gohan pointed at Starfire and said "And this is Starfire, Princess of Tamaran. She is the one I helped those years ago."

Starfire then walked up to them and said in a delightful way "It's a pleasure to meet the parents of my love."

Gohan's parents then turned to him with an alarmed look and his mom said "What did she say?"

Gohan replied "She is also my girlfriend."

His parents' mouths dropped and his father said "Your girlfriend is a princess?"

"When did this happen?" his mother asked.

Gohan replied "After I saved her people. We've been together for almost five years."

Starfire then wrapped her arms around Gohan's left arm and said in a cheerful way "We couldn't be anymore happier."

"Well, at least you're happy," his mother said.

His father said "Of course. We were on our way to town for the festival."

"Cool," Gohan said, "Let's take you."

He turned the Starfire and said "Do you mind if you take my mother while I take my father?"

Starfire replied "Of course."

After she said that, she then took Gohan's mother while Gohan took his father.

As they were flying, Gohan's mother asked "So my girl; did my son asked you?"

Starfire looked confused and said "Asked me what?"

Gohan's mother laughed in silence and said "Never mind."

Once they arrived to the town, where everyone was dancing away; Starfire, Gohan and his parents entered the fun. Piccolo just stood aside, he wasn't much of a party type. When Gohan finished dancing with his mother, he turned his attention towards Starfire and began to dance with her. As he was drawn by her beauty, he felt hypnotized. Her face was perfectly astonishing; her eyes sparkled like the stars, he sometimes wondered how he found someone like her to be in his life. Hours went by and when the festival ended; Piccolo, Starfire, Gohan and his parents were in a resturant having a meal together. Since the meal was on the house, Gohan devoured dish after dish of homemade food and was currently eating a large platter of meat. After being away for so long; he forgot how much Earth food tasted, it almost feels like it was new to him.

"Gohan," his mother said, "Didn't I ever told you to show table manners?"

Starfire laughed and said "That's alright. He is a Saiyan after all."

"A what?" Gohan's father asked.

Gohan replied while having food in his mouth "A race of warrior that was known throughout the universe. I found out that my biological parents were Saiyans."

"I see," his mother said, "Next time, don't talk with you mouth full."

Gohan swallowed his food and said "My biological mother said that I shouldn't care."

"What a rude person," his father said, "Where are they? We want to meet them so that we can teach them some manners."

"You can't," Gohan said, "They dead. I am the last Saiyan as we speak."

"Oh," Gohan's mother said.

She then said "What a minute, how can your biological mother tell you that if she is dead?"

"I'll tell you later," Gohan said "I wonder where Mr. Gordon is. I want to ask him about Steven and Stephanie."

When he said that, his parents then had a depressed look across their faces.

"Who are they?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "They are my friends. You'll like them when you meet them."

Piccolo then said "Where are they?"

Gohan shrugged and said "Don't know. Maybe they forgot me."

Gohan's father then said "No, they didn't. Everyday, they are always thinking of you."

"Then where are they?" Gohan asked.

His mother then hold his hands and said "Son, something happened when you left."

"Mother?" Gohan asked, "What are you talking about?"

His father replied "Son; Steven and Stephanie are gone."

"Gone?" Gohan said, "Where did they go?"

"No, my son," his mother said, "I mean they're gone. They are missing."

"Missing?" Gohan reacted, "When?"

"Four years ago," his mother replied "They just vanished. It was like they were there in their house one minute, and the next, they are gone."

Gohan then said "Did you guys look for them?"

"We did," she said, "But after months of searching, we had no luck."

"So, we gave up," his father said, "Everyone in the town took it hard, especially the parents."

Gohan felt depressed and said "I can't believe it. What drove them to leave town?"

"That's the thing," his father said, "The two of them had a good life: their parents are good people, they never got into trouble, and they both were cherished by the town."

"Then, who took them?" Gohan asked.

"Like we said: We don't know," his mother said.

Gohan then got out of his seat and said "I think I need some air."

He immediately left the resturant. As Starfire was going to follow him, his mother stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that," she said, "Just leave him alone for a bit, my dear."

Starfire sat down and said in worried way "Are you sure he is alright?"

Gohan's father replied "He's just upset about his friends going missing. Just give him time to relax his mind and feelings."

Just outside, Gohan felt like his whole world turned upside down. Even though his family and his town were perfectly alright; Steven and Stephanie weren't. Not knowing where they are, Gohan felt helpless and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he felt arms wrapping themselves around his body behind him. He knew it was Starfire; her hands were so soft and warm, it eased his pain and suffering.

As he placed his hands on hers, he said in a peaceful way "Thank you for comforting me."

Starfire's voice said "You were always there for me in times of sorrow. I can at least comfort you through yours."

When he turned to her, her eyes shined once more when he saw them.

He placed his left hand on her and said "What would I do without you?"

Starfire replied in an amiable way "Then we wouldn't have this moment."

As they were about to kiss, they heard what sounded like engines. When they looked up; it was a ship that belonged to Galfore, Starfire's father. The spacecraft landed away from the town and Galfore, followed by 8 Tamaranean guards, entered the town and caused everyone to panic. Piccolo and Gohan's parents rushed outside to see what was going on, only to see Galfore and his guards.

When Galfore saw Starfire, he said in a joyous way "Koriand'r, my daughter!"

"Father!" Starfire cried as she rushed up to him and gives him a hug.

As they were hugging, Gohan's father said "That man is your girlfriend's father? He's huge!"

"He's big," Gohan said, "But I fought bigger."

When Starfire and Galfore stopped, he walked up to Gohan and said "There he is, the Savior of the Galaxy!"

Gohan then said "Hey, Galfore! How have you been?"

Galfore replied "Both good and bad. The good part is that you save many planets across the galaxy."

There was a moment of silence when Gohan asked "And the bad part?"

Galfore then said "Gohan, Piccolo, Koriand'r; we need to talk in secret."


	5. Starfire's Family Secret!

**I know that this chapter is a bit short, but I got other stories to write, I've been busy with life. However, this chapter is worth the wait! Here we go!**

Chapter 3

Minutes later inside Galfore's ship, everyone was in a room that had a circular table with a blue screen on it. Gohan told his parents to stay behind and to make sure to calm the town down.

As everyone took their own seats, Gohan asked "So, Galfore; what did you what to talk about?"

Galfore replied "This."

When he pressed on a button; a large, hologram image appeared from the table. The image was a red symbol that looked like a ribbon with two Rs on it.

"I take it that none of you have heard the Red Ribbon Army?" Galfore asked.

"Red Ribbon?" Starfire asked, "What is that? Some sort of organization?"

Galfore replied "Yes, Koriand'r. You see: the Red Ribbon was an organization located in the South Galaxy. The Red Ribbon Army was based science and technology. One scientist by the name of Dr. Gero was in charge of the Red Ribbon Army. But as hard as this sounds, he believed that the Red Ribbon should be feared throughout the galaxy. And so, he was the one who created androids."

"Androids?" Starfire asked, "Like Android 16?"

"Of course!" Gohan yelled, "I thought I've seen that before!"

"Where?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan replied "Android 16 had that symbol on him. It was hard to see it, but he had it on his armor."

"Wait," Piccolo said, "If 16 belonged to the Red Ribbon Army, why didn't he say so?"

Galfore replied "That's because his memory drive was destroyed and we replaced it with a new one. Although he remembered his name, he didn't remember who he was or where he came from."

"So, this Red Ribbon Army is run by a mad scientist?" Gohan asked.

"Used to," Galfore corrected him, "30 years ago, a team of highly trained aliens fought against the Red Ribbon, destroyed Androids 1-12 and their base of operation."

"Who was this team?" Piccolo asked.

When Galfore pressed another button, an image of a red omega symbol appeared and said "They called themselves: The Omega Men."

"Omega Men?" Starfire said, "Who are they?"

Galfore replied "They are a group of aliens, whose abilities proven skillful, that scouter the entire galaxy in secret in search of crisis."

"If that's true, then why didn't they fight against the Cold Empire?" Gohan asked

Galfore replied "I said they were skillful, not powerful. Besides, they do their work in secret."

"Okay," Gohan said, "Not to be rude, but why are you telling us this?"

Galfore replied as he pressed on a button "Because of this."

As he pressed on the button, a voice said "Is anyone out there? This is Captain Ryand'r of the Omega Men sending a broadcast signal to anyone who hears this. If you are listening to this, you are all in great danger. Five androids that once belong to the Red Ribbon Army were released and might be attacking as we speak. If you encounter them, I wish you good luck and Omega be with you. (This message repeats.)"

When Galfore pressed the button again, he said "That's why I called you here. It appears that the Red Ribbon survived and someone released five more androids into the galaxy. I want to know: Will you help us?"

There was a moment of silence when Gohan asked "Do you know how strong these androids are?"

Galfore replied "No one knows. For all we know, they might be stronger than Android 16."

In excitement, Gohan said "Alright, I'll do it! I've been looking for a challenge!"

Piccolo then said "I was looking forward to returning to my people, but I can travel with you one more time."

"Nice," Gohan said as he turns to Starfire, "Starfire, you in?"

When he saw her, she had a confused look across her face.

"Father," she then said, "Am I insane, or did that person's name was Ryand'r?"

Galfore replied "Yes."

"Is that someone you know?" Gohan asked.

Starfire shook her head and said "Their name was Tamaranean."

"Tamaranean?" Gohan asked.

"In your language," Starfire said, "It's translated to Wildfire."

Gohan thought about it and said "Funny, you name is Starfire and your sister's is Blackfire."

"I know," Starfire said as she turned to Galfore, "Only those of royalty have the word 'fire' in their names."

She crossed her arms and said "Care to explain?"

Galfore stood quiet for a second and said "Two years after you were born, your mother gave birth to another child: a son to be exact. When Frieza's army attacked Old Tamaran, he separate from us and got lost in the crowd. Despite our efforts to save him, we couldn't risk our existence to save him. However, your mother searched on her own, but ended up being killed by Frieza's men."

When Starfire heard this, she began to let out tears.

Galfore continued by saying, "We called our son Ryand'r, or as you call it, Wildfire."

He glanced at Starfire and said "Yes Koriand'r, you have a younger brother."

Starfire then said "Why didn't you tell me or my sister about this?"

Galfore replied "I've wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything that was happening and loses we suffered, I didn't want to tell you until you were older to understand."

"Oh, I understand," she said as she stood up, "You plan to keep it a secret."

Gohan then grabbed her shoulders and said "Calm down, Starfire."

She then yelled "Calm down? After all this time, he never told us that my sister and I had a brother! And after all this time, he thought he was dead and probably forgot about him!"

Galfore then said "I never forgot him, Koriand'r. I never actually thought he was alive."

She turned to him and yelled "What other secrets have you been hiding? If so, don't bother talking to me!"

After he said that, she burst out of the room and exited the ship.

As Gohan was about to follow her, Galfore said "Leave her. Let her cool down before you burn yourself."

Gohan looked at him and said "I don't blame you. But you could of told her earlier."

"I know," Galfore said, "But I never had the courage to tell them about their brother. After seeing their mother dying, I don't want them to suffer another lose."

"I hear you," Gohan said, "If you excuse me, I'm going to find her."

He then left the ship and searched for Starfire on his own. As he left outside, he tired to find where she was. When he found her above the ship, he flew towards her. As Gohan saw Starfire with her back turned, he saw that her body was covered in fire.

As he flew closer, he said "Starfire?"

She replied in a furious tone "Leave me alone."

Gohan flew closer and said "Come on, Starfire. Don't be like that."

She then said "I said leave me alone."

When Gohan carefully placed his right hand on her right shoulder, he said "Want to talk things out?"

Starfire then moved her right arm towards him and yelled "I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

However, not knowing her own strength and her fire still active, she accidentally whacks Gohan across his face and sends him crashing to the ground. Realizing what she's done, she hurried towards him to see if he was alright. Sure enough; when she was near Gohan, she saw his right side of his face badly burned.

"Oh X'Hal!" she panicked, "Gohan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Before she could finish, Gohan said "It's alright. It burns, but I'm alright."

Starfire then places her left hand on him and starts to heal his burn face.

When Gohan's face was healed, Starfire started to cry and said "I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't know that my powers were still active. And…and…"

As she continued; Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders, calmed her down and said "Starfire, it was an accident. You couldn't control your emotions. I know what you're going through."

Starfire then said "Why aren't you angry with me? I just burned half your face and you didn't even yell back or something."

Gohan smiled and said "Why should I? I mean, you healed me. Besides, there's no reason for me to be mad at you."

Starfire then wraps her arms around his neck, hugs him and said "I'm just glad you're alright."

Gohan replied by hugging her waist and said in a peaceful "Don't worry. I'm just glad you didn't burn me completely."

When he said that, the both of them laughed for a bit when Starfire locked her eyes on Gohan's. She then kissed him for a few seconds after she places her head on his chest.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me," Starfire said.

Gohan replied "You're my girlfriend; I'll always be there for you."

As the both of them stood up, Starfire said "It's just that my father never told me that I had a brother."

"Why not talk to him about it?" Gohan said, "You can at least give him a chance to explain."

Starfire stood silent and said "I will. But, what are you going to do?"

Gohan replied "I still have extra clothes back home; I'll just pack those, bring our ship back here and leave."

"But Gohan," she said, "What about your family and friends?"

"They'll be here when I get back," Gohan said, "I just wish that I've seen Steven and Stephanie again."

Starfire placed her hands on his face and said "The important thing is that they remembered you."

"I guess you're right," Gohan said, "Now, while I do what I need to do, go and talk to your father."

"I'll try," Starfire said, "I'll see you soon."

As Starfire left him, Gohan returned to his parents and told him what the situation. As his parents tried to convince him to stay longer, Gohan told them it was important and promised to return after he was finished. When his parents agreed, he gave both of them a hug and flew to his house. Once there, he packed a new set of clothes and then flew towards his ship. As he entered his ship and placed his clothes in his room, he rushed to the control room and flew his ship to where Galfore's spacecraft is. As Gohan landed his ship on the ground, he left the ship and entered Galfore's craft.

When Gohan saw Piccolo, he said "Where's Starfire?"

Piccolo replied "She with her father talking."

"Thanks," Gohan said, "I brought the ship here. When Galfore tells us what to do, then we will be on our way."

"Got it," Piccolo said, "I'll just wait here."

Gohan then walked around to try to find Starfire. When he saw her, she was walking out of a room with Galfore behind her.

"Starfire," Gohan said, "How did it go?"

Starfire replied "Overall, it went okay. We both forgave each other's actions and are trying to calm ourselves down."

"Well that's good to hear," Gohan said, "So Galfore; how do we find the androids?"

Galfore replied "We are going to the planet of Vertus in the West Galaxy. It's a four day travel and there are rumors that there was an android attack."

"Okay then," Gohan said, "Vertus it is."

When Galfore was about to leave, Gohan said "Wait, Galfore. I need to talk to you for a bit."

"For the love of X'Hal!" Galfore whined, "First my daughter, now you? What have I done?"

Gohan replied "It's nothing like that. I just need to talk to you about something."

Galfore let out a sign of relief and Gohan said "Starfire, find Piccolo and meet me in the ship. I'll meet you guys there."

Starfire then said "I'll see you then."

After she left, Galfore asked "What do you need to talk about?"

When the both of them entered the room, the door sealed shut behind them. Minutes later inside Gohan's ship; as Starfire and Piccolo waited for him, Gohan finally entered the ship.

"What were you and my father talking about?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "It was concerning about the androids. I wanted to know how they look like."

"And?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan replied "And he had no idea what the androids look like."

He then said "Are we ready to go?"

Piccolo replied "Everything is ready."

"Good," Gohan said, "Then set a course for Planet Vertus."

When Piccolo and Gohan started to walk ahead, Starfire stopped him and said "Gohan, what did you really ask my father?"

Gohan replied in a nervous way "I don't know what you're talking about."

Starfire smiled and said "You're not a good liar. I know when you're lying."

She then asked as she crossed her arms "So, what did you ask my father?"

Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders and said in a foolish way "I just wanted to ask him something important."

Starfire shook her head and said in a amiable way "I will find out sooner or later."

As she walked past Gohan, he let out a sign of relief and followed her to the control room. When everyone took their seats and saw Galfore's spacecraft floating in mid-air, Gohan activated his ship and started to follow Galfore's ship to the planet Vertus.

**It's true, Starfire has a brother. Don't believe me, look it up. However, there was a bit translation to his name. His original name was Darkfire, but sine Starfire's sister is Blackfire, I didn't want two of Starfire's siblings to have evil names. Through further research, I saw the name Wildfire and thought 'Yes! This one is the one!'. And so I named him Wildfire. Until the next time!**


	6. The Fight Against the Androids, Part 1

**Sorry for that long wait, I was busy with life. So here we go.**

Chapter 4

After four days of space travel, the planet of Vertus was near in everyone's radar. As Gohan and Starfire were peacefully asleep together, there was a loud alarm going off in the ship. The noise woke them up and realize that they were about to enter the planet's atmosphere. As Gohan dressed in his usual Saiyan armor, Starfire wore a new set of clothes that had a purple top, a purple mini-shorts, long purple armbands and long purple boots that goes past to her knees. When they saw Piccolo, he was still wearing his usual clothes that contained a white scarf, blue vest, white pants and brown shoes.

"Come on, Piccolo," Gohan asked, "If you need new clothes, all you need to do is ask and I'll let you borrow some."

"If you're complaining about what I wear, then why are you wearing that armor?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan replied "This is my Saiyan formal wear."

Piccolo then said "And this is my Namekian formal wear."

"At least I change my clothes," Gohan taunted.

"Ladies," Starfire said, "If you're both done discussing fashion, we're near Vertus."

Everyone then entered the control room, took their seats and entered Vertus atmosphere. When they landed on the ground, Galfore's spacecraft landed near them. As soon as everyone exited their ship, they looked around and were amazed. There were six, 20 stories buildings off in the distance and the landscape almost looked like Earth's.

"Amazing," Gohan said, "This place almost looks like Earth."

"Welcome to Vertus," Galfore said, "This planet is part of the Intergalactic Trading Business. Everyone from around the solar system to come here to trade, shop and sell products."

"Really?" Starfire said, "Let's go shopping then."

Gohan then said "But first we have to find out more about these androids."

"He's right," Galfore said, "Once we have then necessary information, then you can go do whatever you want until we leave."

Starfire cheered and said "Gohan, we should go on a romantic date while we are here."

"I know," Gohan said, "I plan to do that with you."

Everyone then started to fly towards the city and asked around about the androids. As it turns out, no one in the city knew anything about the mysterious androids. When everyone regroups hours later, no one had information about the androids.

"Great," Piccolo said, "So we came out here for nothing."

"Not true," Starfire said as she hugs Gohan's arm, "Me and Gohan found a elegant resturant we both like. In fact: we're going there right now."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "And as we do that, you guys can find more information about the Red Ribbon."

After he said that, he and Starfire flew off in the distance.

"I can't believe him," Piccolo said, "What could be so important that he could just leave off like that?"

Galfore smiled and said "For him: Koriand'r."

When everyone entered the spacecraft and started learn more about Red Ribbon, but found nothing new.

"There is absolutely no more information about the Red Ribbon," one of the Tamaranean operators said.

Another then said "It's like everything they do is all secretly."

"If that's the case, then these androids could be troubled," Galfore said.

Piccolo then said "I will go find Gohan and Koriand'r and tell them that we're leaving."

Suddenly, there was a huge crash just outside the ship. When they were about to leave, 5 figures covered in red armor entered the room with their laser rifles pointing at everyone.

"What's the meaning of this?" Galfore asked, "You have no authorization here!"

One of the figures said "We are not here to cause trouble. We are the Omega Men; we are here to track down the androids."

"Omega Men?" Piccolo asked, "If you are here to help, then why are you pointing those things at us?"

"Our apologizes," the Omega Men member said, "We had to be cautions; these are no ordinary androids we are dealing with."

"What do you mean?" Galfore asked.

Another Omega member replied "These androids killed off half of our squad and are extremely powerful. For all we know, they could be in the city."

"In the city?" Galfore asked in a frightened way, "But my daughter is out there!"

All of a sudden, a voice then said "Sure, worry about her when you could have been worrying about me."

A figure then appeared from the door with a serious look on their face. The figure had the same suit of armor like the rest, except that he was wearing a long, dark red cape and his helmet showed his face that revealed orange skin and his eyes glowed green.

"Who the hell are you?" Galfore asked.

The figure then said in a sarcastic way "Hello to you too, father."

Meanwhile in the city; as Starfire and Gohan were having their moment together, everyone around them knew who they were and began to talk about them.

"I can't believe that we've been together for five years," Starfire said in a cheerful way, "It feels like forever."

"It has," Gohan said, "Starfire, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Starfire replied "What is it, my love?"

He then holds her hands and said "Starfire, when I saw you leaving from Earth years ago, I thought that I would never see you again. Now, being here with you has completely brought joy in my life."

"Gohan…" Starfire said.

He then said "Starfire…I want to ask you something."

Before he could say it, he saw two mysterious figures off in the distance. One of them was a tall man that stood over 6'-5" tall, had grey skin, long black hair that he had in a ponytail and was hanging on his right side of his body, and yellow eyes. He was wearing no shirt and had a brown strap from his left shoulder down to his right hip that had a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder, a brown bet with a orange belt buckle, a green toga that had a yellow underwear underneath it, brown gloves, yellow socks and gold boots with black tips.

The other figure was a midget that stood over 2'-6" tall, purple skin and had thick pink lips. He was wearing yellow sunglasses with black shades, a giant green oval-like hat with a red plump on top, a light-orange coat with a white dress shirt, aqua blue pants, black shoes and a giant, red bowtie.

"What the hell?" Gohan said, "Those two are out of style."

When Starfire looked back, she laughed and said "Oh wow, I bet everyone's laughing at them."

When the two ridiculous figures came in closer; Gohan saw the symbol of a red ribbon with two Rs on it: one in the big guy's belt buckle and the other right in the small guy's gigantic bow.

"Starfire," Gohan said as he pointed at them, "Red Ribbon!"

When the two figure heard Gohan, the small guy raised his left hand and fires a barrage of white energy towards him. Before the blasts came in contact, Gohan creates a barrier to protect himself and everyone near him. When the blast cleared and Gohan lowered his barrier, the tall guy rushed up to him and starts to throw punches at Gohan.

As Gohan blocked the big guy's punches, he said "I didn't the circus was in town."

Not being insulted by Gohan's joke, the big guy continued his attack. When Starfire was about to help Gohan, she was intercepted by the midget.

"Get out of the way, you midget clown!" she yelled.

When she threw her punches at him, the midget blocked her attacks with ease. The two mysterious figure then flew towards the sky and Gohan and Starfire followed them. As the midget was next the big guy's shoulder, the air blew his hair and was covering the midget's eye sight.

As the midget brushed the big guy's hair, Gohan demanded "Who are you?"

The midget replied in a African accent "The name's Android 15, brother."

The big guy then said in a deep tone "Android 14."

Starfire then said "14 and 15? I guess we found our missing androids."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "I can't believe they look nothing like Android 16."

Suddenly, Android 15 and 14 started to make computer noise when 15 said "Android 16: 30 years ago, brother's been destroyed."

"Okay," Starfire said as she turned towards Gohan, "What should we do?"

Gohan replied "I'll take on the big guy. You get the small one."

"Are you insane?" Starfire demanded.

"I know we have to wait for the others," Gohan said, "But…"

Starfire then said in a demanded way "No, I mean why I get to fight the small one? You think I can't take on the big one?"

"No, not at all!" Gohan said in a nervous way, "I thought…"

Out of nowhere, Piccolo found them and flew towards them.

"What did I miss?" Piccolo asked.

Starfire replied "We were about to fight the androids. And Gohan was generous to pick my opponent for me."

"Starfire," Gohan laughed, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Now that Piccolo's here," she said, "Me and him will fight the big guy while you are stuck with the clown midget."

Gohan let out a sign of depression and said "I was hoping I could get a challenge."

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere said in a redneck accent "Careful what you wish for, boy!"

Then, a figure out of nowhere appeared before them. The figure was 5'-7" tall man who had long, straight grey hair, light brown skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a grey hat with a yellow front, a yellow vest, green pants with grey straps attached from his pant and over his shoulder, brown gloves and grey boots with black tips. He had the Red Ribbon symbol in his left side of his vest and another on his front side of his hat.

The figure then said "Now that were even, how about we start our little fun?"

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"I am Android 13," the figure said, "And I am here to take you all out."

"You kind of look like and earthling," Gohan said.

"Well I ain't," Android 13 said, "In fact; my scanners are picking up a large reading of energy from you."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "I get that a lot."

13 laughed and said "I guess I can toy with you for a bit."

Gohan then turned to Starfire and said "Well, at least I'm fighting this guy instead of Android 14."

"Nice," Starfire said as she turns to Piccolo, "Looks like you are stuck with the midget."

"I am not here to fight them," Piccolo said, "Koriand'r, the Omega Men are here and send me to tell you not to fight them."

"Wait!" Starfire said, "The Omega Men are here?"

Before Piccolo was going to answer, Androids 14 and 15 charged at them. As Android 15 charged at Starfire, Android 14 rushed towards Piccolo. When Piccolo and Starfire moved away from them, Android 13 then charged at Gohan and threw punches at him. Even though Gohan blocks the android's attack, their punches were stronger than he imagine.

"You're strong," Gohan said, "But not stronger than me."

13 then said "The great Dr. Gero designed us this way."

"That was 30 years ago," Gohan said, "That guy is probably dead."

"He ain't," 13 said, "He is still alive."

"Oh man," Gohan said, "And I beat that he is creating more of you."

13 smiled and said "You have no idea."

As that was happening, Starfire was trying all her might to take down 15. But no matter how hard she try, she can't scratch him. When it was 15's turn to attack, he throws powerful punches at her. But with speed, Starfire dodges his attacks and fires her Firebolts at him. When her Firebolts blew up in contact, it just left little burn marks on him.

"Oh come on!" she whined, "Not even my Firebolts are affecting him!"

As 15 just stood there; off to the side, Piccolo was having difficulties with Android 14. Every time he fires his energy blast at the android, 14 gets out of the way.

"Come on!" Piccolo yelled, "Hit already!"

Even though Piccolo was trying his best, he can't land a direct hit on the android. When Piccolo stopped his attack, the android rushed towards him and punched Piccolo with his right hand into his stomach. Using his left arm, 14 whacked Piccolo in the back and sends him flying to the ground. When 14 landed a few feet away from him, he ran towards Piccolo as he got up dizzy. 14 then jumped on him with his arms pinned to the floor and started to head-butted him multiple times. When he was done, he started to punch Piccolo across his face multiple times and with one punch, he implants his face into the ground.

As Piccolo lay there, Starfire looked down and yelled "Piccolo!"

All of a sudden, Android 15 laughed as he fixed his bowtie and rushed towards Starfire. As Android 15 delivers a powerful left uppercut into Starfire's chin and sends her flying up into the air. 15 then charged towards her and started to throw countless punches. He then tackles Starfire to the ground with her upper body still standing and continues his punches at her. With a powerful left punch, 15 knocks Starfire flying away from him.

When 15 walked up to her, Starfire immediately regained conscious and fires a blast of fire towards 15's head and sends him flying away.

As Starfire go up; her face was a little bruised and said in a wicked way "You have to try better than that!"

After she said that, 15 gained conscious and his green hat came off. Underneath the hat showed the rest of Android 15's head: it was nothing more than robotic parts and cables popping out of his head.

15 then said in a wicked way "I really like that hat, girl."

In the distance, Gohan yelled "Starfire, are you alright?"

When she turned towards him, she yelled "Watch out!"

When he looked back at Android 13, he had his hands together with his palms facing each other. Between his hands appeared a small ball of red, electric energy. When he spread his arms, the ball became bigger than him.

Android 13 then said _"S.S. Deadly Bomber!"_

He then fires the giant ball of red energy towards Gohan. When Gohan dodged the ball of energy, it immediately followed Gohan. No matter where Gohan goes, the ball of energy follows him.

"This is just like King Cold," Gohan said as he flew towards 13, "Let's see if he likes it."

When Gohan was near 13, he flipped over him and the ball of energy was heading towards him instead of Gohan. As 13 stood there doing nothing, the ball of energy was coming closer.

Gohan then said to himself "That guy's done."

Instead of being blown up by his own attack, the ball of energy when right through 13's body and continued to follow Gohan.

"Oh man!" Gohan whined, "You have got to be kidding me!"

When the ball closed in, Gohan had no choice but to protect himself. He then raised his hands and created a shield of blue energy in front of him. When the ball of energy came in contact, the ball exploded and sends a wave of force everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Gohan stood there unharmed.

"Pretty impressive," 13 said, "But it's going to take all lot of that to defeat us."

Gohan smiled and said "I don't plan to defeat you. I plan to destroy you."


	7. The Fight Against the Androids, Part 2

Chapter 5

When Piccolo got up from 14's assault, 14 had his arms spread out and between his hands were swirling white energies. Suddenly, 14 fires a barrage of white blasts towards Piccolo. He then crossed his arms across his body and when he spread them outwards, he sends a wave of explosive blue energy around him. When 14's blast came in contact, the blast blew up in contact with Piccolo's explosive blast.

When he powered his explosion, Piccolo said "Good thing Gohan taught me that."

14 then charged at Piccolo and starts to throws punches at him. As he blocks 14's punches; off to the side, Starfire was firing her Firebolts at Android 15. But no matter how many of her Firebolts she fires, she couldn't hit 15.

"This is harder than I thought," she whined.

Android 15 laughed and said "Big things come in small packages, you tart."

After she heard that, her body was covered in fire and said in a furious way "Has anyone taught you manners?"

As all of this was happening, Gohan fired his blue energy blasts at Android 13. Even though all his attacks missed, one of them knocked out 13's hat right off. 13 then raised his left hand and fires a blast of red energy towards Gohan. With enough time, Gohan dodged the blast and fires a blast of blue energy towards 13. However, 13 raised his hands and he stopped the blast from actually hitting him.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan said to himself "Man, these androids are stronger than Frieza and Cooler."

Off to the distance, Gohan could hear explosions from Starfire and Piccolo. As he looks to his side, he could see them trying their best to destroy the androids.

"Come on!" Starfire yelled, "Why can you blow up?"

Gohan then thought of an idea; but first, he needs 13 to attack him.

He then turned to Android 13 and said "Come on! Hit me with your best shot!"

13 laughed and said "Whatever you say."

He then placed his hands together with his palms facing each other and the small ball of red, electric energy between his hands. When he spread his arms, the ball became bigger than him.

Android 13 then said _"S.S. Deadly Bomber!"_

He fires the ball towards Gohan and he immediately flew away from the attack. Even though he was flying away from the ball of energy, it still follows him where ever he goes.

"It's no use, boy!" 13 yelled, "No matter what you do, it will seek and destroy you!"

Gohan then said in a quiet way "We'll see about that."

He then starts to fly towards Starfire and Android 15.

When he was within range, he headed towards Android 15 without him noticing him.

Gohan then yelled "Starfire, get out of the way!"

When she saw him, she got out of the way just in time. Android 15 turned and saw Gohan flying towards him.

"Huh," the android laughed, "You think you can take me on?"

Gohan laughed and said "Not really."

As he closed in, Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind 15. When 15 was about to fire his blasts at Gohan, he noticed a red light coming closer. As he turned towards the light, he saw 13's attack heading towards him.

As he was about to block it, 13 yelled "No, you fool! Don't touch it!"

But it was too late; as 15 touched the ball of energy, the ball exploded with 15 in it. When the blast cleared, all that was left from Android 15 were destroyed parts everywhere.

"Good thinking, Gohan!" Starfire cheered, "One android down, two to go."

"That's right," Gohan said, "Now go help Piccolo."

When she agreed, Starfire rushed towards Piccolo while Gohan flew towards Android 13.

"Not bad, boy," 13 said, "But you will never destroy me."

"Oh," Gohan said, "We'll just see."

When Starfire was near Piccolo and Android 14, she immediately fired her Firebolts at the android. But no matter how much of her Firebolts she fires, it looked like android is no taking any damage. When she finished firing her Firebolts, Piccolo began to throw punches in different direction. But just like Starfire's Firebolts, the android looked like he is not being bothered by Piccolo's punches.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Piccolo yelled, "How can we destroy these things?"

"Just try harder," Starfire encouraged, "We can't give up!"

Off in the distance, Gohan and Android 13 were getting more serious. As 13 threw more punches at Gohan; he blocks them, even though they hurt a lot.

13 smiled and said "You were lucky to use my own attack to destroy Android 15."

"It wasn't luck," Gohan said, "Your attacks may be effective, but they are also predictable."

"Oh yeah?" 13 asked, "Try this!"

He then flew away from Gohan and charged another attack.

13 then said _"S.S Deadly Bomber!"_

He then fires another ball of red energy towards Gohan.

Having enough of this, Gohan raised his right hand and said _"Kame!"_

He pulls his arm back and said _"Hame!"_

Blue energy appeared in his hand and finished by saying _"Ha!"_

When he pushed his right hands towards the ball of energy, he fires a blast of blue energy towards the ball of energy and exploded upon contact. When the smoke cleared, 13 was still standing there.

"You know," he said, "You can just surrender."

Gohan laughed and said "I am not going to surrender to a pile of scrap metal."

13 frowned and said "You better not underestimate us, boy!"

Meanwhile, Starfire and Piccolo were still going all out on Android 14.

As Starfire was hurling her Firebolts, she said "Come on! Just die!"

However, 14 was dodging her attacks while dodging Piccolo's blasts. As they were firing their attacks, 14 spread his arms out and fires a barrage of white blasts towards Piccolo and Starfire.

"I can't believe this!" Starfire yelled as she dodges the blast, "Piccolo, we have to do something!"

"I hear you," Piccolo replied "Let's attack together!"

As Starfire agreed, the both of them charged at Android 14 and started to throw punches and kicks at the android. Even with all their might, they are not injuring 14. With one swift movement, Starfire swung her left leg across 14's legs and made him lose balance. Now having an opening, Piccolo struck 14's head and caused him to crash to the floor. Once 14 crashed into the ground, Starfire fires a barrage of her Firebolts towards 14 and caused a giant explosion with 14 in it. When the smoke cleared, all that was left from Android 14 was scattered machinery parts.

"Finally!" Starfire cheered, "We destroyed that android!"

Piccolo then said, "Don't celebrate just yet. We still have one more."

"Right," Starfire said, "Let's go help Gohan."

After they said that, they both headed towards Gohan's position. As they were doing that, Gohan was winning against Android 13.

"This can't be happening!" 13 said in a furious way, "We are unbeatable!"

Gohan smiled and said "Looks like you winning strict is over."

When Starfire and Piccolo appeared near him, Starfire said "Gohan, we just destroyed the other android."

Piccolo then said "Now let's finish this."

"What?" 13 said, "Androids 14 and 15 are destroyed?"

Gohan replied "Yeah, and now you're next."

Instead of cowering in fear, 13 laughed and said "No, it's just the beginning."

Suddenly, parts from the destroyed androids started to float in the air: two small computers chips and two small engine-like hearts. When the parts were near 13, the computer chips slide into his head, one in each side of his head while the engine-like hearts merged into his chest area. As Gohan, Starfire and Piccolo witness this, 13's body started to twitch and his appearance started to change. His body became over 7' tall, his skin turned blue, his eyes turned glowing yellow and his hair turned red and spiky. His vest ripped off, his straps popped out and metal plats appeared on his shoulders and around his back and front side of his upper body.

"What in the world?" Starfire asked in a shocking way, "What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know," Piccolo replied, "But this piece of trash is going down!"

When Piccolo rushed towards 13, Gohan yelled "No, Piccolo! Stand down!"

But it was too late; Piccolo was near the newly-formed android and punched him multiple times in the stomach area. But no matter how hard he punched, Android 13 doesn't seem to be bothered by the punches. When Piccolo stopped and looked at the android with a stunned look, Android 13 grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down towards the ground.

As he left Piccolo lying on the ground, Starfire yelled "Piccolo!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gohan said, "He's stronger than before!"

13 then looked towards Gohan and Starfire and said in a monstrous way "Arrgghh! Which one of you is next?"

Starfire turned to Gohan and said "We might not have a chance to beat this android."

"Yeah we do," Gohan replied, "Time to go Super Saiyan."

He then let out a loud shout, his body was surrounded by yellow energy and he transformed where his hair turned golden yellow and his eyes emerald green.

"That never gets old," Starfire said, "But is it enough to destroy the android?"

Gohan smiled and said with a cocky attitude "Please, if King Cold and his sons couldn't handle my transformation, this piece of scrap metal will be nothing."

When Gohan dashed towards Android 13, Starfire yelled "Careful, my love!"

As Gohan was near 13, he delivered a powerful left punch across 13's face. Even though that punch made him move a couple inches, 13 was still standing. He then swung his right fist across Gohan's face, but he dodged it just in time. 13 began to throw countless punches at Gohan, but he manages to block every single one of them.

"Man," Gohan said in a snotty way, "Even when you're transformed, you are still weak."

He then kicks 13 on his chin and sends him flying into the air.

When 13 stopped himself, he said in a furious way "Come on! Show me your true power!"

Gohan shrugged and said "Alright, you asked for it."

When he let out another shout, the yellow energy that surrounded his body became twice as big and blue electricity started to dance around his body.

"You like this?" Gohan asked in a arrogant way, "I like to call this my Super Saiyan 2."

Starfire then descended near him and said in a cheerful way "This android is surely finished! These androids aren't so dangerous as my father said!"

As Piccolo was struggling to get up, he said "Finish him."

Gohan replied "On it."

He then placed his hands together with the palms facing 13 with his right wrist on top of his left wrist.

"It's over, android!" Gohan yelled, "This is the end!"

He then said _"Kame!"_

He pulled his hands back to his right side and said _"Hame!"_

Suddenly, a bright light of blue energy appeared within Gohan's hands.

Gohan finished by saying _"Ha!"_

When he pushed his hands towards Android 13, he fires a giant blast of blue energy towards the android. As it closed in, everyone was relieved that this battle was going to end. But when the blast came in contact with the android, instead of causing an explosion, Gohan's attack was somehow being absorbed.

When Gohan lowered his attack, his attack has completely disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?" Gohan asked in a surprised way, "What happened to my attack?"

When they looked closer, they saw a mysterious figure in front of Android 13. The figure looked like an old man that was 5'-8" tall who had tanned skin, a white, puffy hair and mustache and brown eyes. The old man was wearing a tall black hat, an orange dress shirt with puffy shoulders and long light brown sleeves, a black vest, red belt, brown baggy pants, tanned socks and white shoes with black tips.

In the distance, the old man said "Energy absorption complete."

After he said that, he and Android 13 descended to ground and stood in front of Gohan and the rest. When he was in plain view, Gohan saw the Red Ribbon symbol on the old man's hat.

"Oh man!" Gohan whined, "You're from Red Ribbon too?"

The old man replied "Affirmative. I am Android 20."

"More androids?" Starfire cried, "We just destroyed two of you!"

"Don't forget," Piccolo said, "We destroyed two of five androids."

"Wait a minute," Gohan said as he looked around, "Where is the last android?"

20 then said "Android 19, come on out."

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Gohan. The figure was a 5'-5" man with white-pale skin and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange cape with a black edge and a spike in the center, a black dress shirt with puffy shoulders and long beige sleeves, a beige vest, red belt, orange baggy pants, beige socks and white shoes with black tips. He also had the Red Ribbon symbol on its cap.

The figure then said in a high-pitch voice "I am Android 19."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "And you're about to be noting more than scrap metal."

He raised his right arm and fires a blast of blue energy towards Android 19. Instead of moving out of the way, 19 raised his left hand and the blast came in contact with it. Instead of causing an explosion, the blast was being absorbed into 19's hand. When the Gohan's attack completely disappeared, Android 19 gave off a devious smile at Gohan.

"What the?" Gohan asked in a surprised way, "How did he do that?"

19 raised his hands and showed a small, red gem-like bead in each palm of his hands.

"I have the ability to absorb energy," 19 said, "Face it, you have no chance on winning."

"Really?" Gohan said, "I don't think so!"

When he was about to fire another attack, Piccolo yelled "No Gohan! Don't fire you attack!"

Gohan stopped himself and said "Damn it! That's right!"

Android 20 laughed and said "Now that Android 19 and I absorbed your energy, we are more powerful than you!"

**I know androids 14 and 15 were easy to beat, but the arrival of 19 and 20 sure makes up for it! Next time, Wildfire makes his appearance!**


	8. Don't Mess With Wild Fire!

**Chapter 6 is here! Not trying to sound harsh at all, but I am getting no new reviews since my loyal fan Kallu. So, if anyone of you want to say something about my story, like if it is not what you expected or you are enjoying this, please feel free to review, I won't feel bad about it. I just feel bad that I post new chapters and not getting reviews from it. (It breaks my heart. T_T) Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

As the three androids stood there laughing in a devious way; Gohan, Piccolo and Starfire were running out of ideas and power.

"We had trouble dealing with the last two androids," Starfire said, "How can we manage with these three?"

"Simple," Gohan said, "Leave it to me."

"Gohan!" Piccolo said in a startled way, "These androids are too powerful than you. If they do have the ability to absorb energy, then we can't fight them!"

Gohan replied "So long as their hands don't touch me, I'm fine."

"Their hands?" Starfire asked.

"Did you notice when the android absorbed my attack?" Gohan asked, "He used his hand to absorb my attack."

Starfire then said "So, as long as we avoid their hands, we're safe?"

Gohan nodded and said "That's right. But I'm fighting them, you just stay there."

Before anyone could say something; Gohan rushed up to the androids, ready to attack them. When he was near them, Android 13 appears in front of him and kicks him with his right leg. Although Gohan blocks it, it still sends him flying into the air. When he stopped himself, he saw 13 charging towards him with incredible speed. He then started to throw punches and kick to Gohan, but in his Super Saiyan 2 form, he had the power to block 13's attack. In one swift move, 13 swung his left arm across Gohan's face and knocks him away from him. 13 then placed his hands together with his palms facing each other and the small ball of red, electric energy between his hands. When he fires it at Gohan, everyone though he was done for.

When Gohan saw the ball of energy, he said in a furious way "Come on! This is getting old!"

He then fires a wave of blue energy towards 13's attack and exploded on the spot. When Gohan regained his balance, he saw 13 rushing towards him.

Before he attack Gohan, Android 20 yelled "Android 13, stand down!"

As 13 stopped and looks over at him, 20 said "Let me take over now. Just stay here with Android 19 and watch the other two."

13 growled at 20 and then descended to the ground next to Android 19. After he did that, 20 then ascended into the air and in front of Gohan.

"I am impressed by you power," 20 said, "But I'm afraid all of that energy will soon be mine."

Gohan then said "Not if I destroy you first."

Once he said that; 20 charged at him and threw palm heel strikes at Gohan, thinking it would hit him. Gohan carefully dodged his attacks and started to fly away from him little by little. As Android 20 was striking at Gohan, in the distance, Starfire was beginning to worry about him.

"We have to do something," she said, "We can't just stand here."

Suddenly, Android 19 then said "You're not going to help him. If you want to help him, you have to get past us."

"That's fine," Piccolo said as he turned to Starfire, "We have to be careful with these two."

When Starfire agreed, the both of them charged at Androids 19 and 13 with incredible speed. As Piccolo took on 13, Starfire was stuck with 20. Meanwhile, Gohan was having difficulties to land a hit on Android 20 without having his energy absorbed. When it was his turn to attack; in one swift instance, he punched 20 across his face and sends him flying away from him. Gohan then placed his right index and middle finger on his forehead and orange energy charge in his fingertips.

He then said _"Special Beam Cannon!"_

As he pointed his fingers at Android 20, he fires a beam of swirling orange energy towards the android. Thinking it would hit him; the android regained balance, raised his left hand and absorbed Gohan's attack.

After his attack, Gohan said in a frustrated way "Oh man! How can I hit you?"

Before the android replied, Gohan heard a scream near the ground. When he looked down, he saw Android 19 holding Starfire's wrists while Android 13 was standing on top of Piccolo. With no time to spare, Gohan rushed towards 19, delivered a right kick into his face and let's go of Starfire. With that impact, it sends 19 flying away from them. Gohan then charges at 13 and tackles him away from Piccolo. When 13 was knocked off balance, Gohan grabbed Piccolo and flew back to Starfire.

When he lets go of Piccolo, Gohan picks up Starfire and asked "Starfire, are you alright?"

Starfire shook her head and replied in a fainted way "My love…the android stole my energy. I…feel…weak."

Piccolo, struggling to get up, said "Gohan…we have to leave."

"I hear you," Gohan replied, "We need to…"

Before he could finish, there was a blast of pink energy delivered into Gohan's back. He let out a scream and fell to his knees. The blast destroyed Gohan's back armor and burned his undersuit underneath it. When he turned back, he saw Android 20's laughing at him as the remaining androids regrouped near him.

"Pathetic," 20 said in an arrogant way, "I barely used my strength, yet I made you scream like a child."

With a furious look, Gohan said "I don't care if you kill me! But if you dare to hurt my friends, especially my girlfriend, you don't deserve to live!"

In rage, Gohan raised his hands and was surrounded by blue energy.

"No!" Piccolo yelled, "Don't fire!"

But it was too late; Gohan fired a blast of electric blue energy towards the androids. Suddenly, Androids 19 and 20 raised their left and right hand and absorbed Gohan's attack.

When the two androids finished absorbing Gohan's attack, they laughed and 19 said "Android 20, can I finish him?"

20 replied in a devious way "Make sure to dry him up."

After he said that, 19 charged at Gohan and throws a powerful right punch across Gohan's face. With no time react, Gohan was sent flying away from Starfire and Piccolo. Even in his Super Saiyan 2 form, Gohan felt powerless against the androids. When he landed on the ground face up, 19 jumped on him and pinned his arms with his knees. With no way to break free, Gohan felt like this was it. 19 then choked Gohan on the neck and began to absorb his energy.

In the distance, Starfire yelled "Gohan, no!"

Piccolo got up and said "Don't worry, I'll help you!"

Before he could move, Android 20 fires a beam of pink energy from his eyes into Piccolo's left knee. Screaming in pain, Piccolo fell to the floor and wrapped his legs.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," 20 said, "Once 19 is done, you will be next."

With no hope left, Starfire said in a depressed way "I'm sorry, Gohan. There is nothing I can do."

As 19 was absorbing Gohan's energy, Gohan returned to his original form and his skin turned pale.

19 laughed and said "You are finished."

When 19 was about to absorb his energy completely, there was a powerful blow delivered to him on his right side of his face. With that blow, he was sent flying away and his cap came off. As 19 gained conscious, the top of his head was nothing more that robotic parts within a pink shell-like glass. Everyone was wondering who delivered that blow and then saw a figure in front of Gohan. The figure was none other than Ryand'r, Captain of the Omega Men.

"Who is that?" Starfire asked.

Piccolo replied "That's the guy from the Omega Men."

In the distance, 20 said in a demanding way "Who are you?"

Ryand'r replied "I am Captain Ryand'r of the Omega Men. I am here to destroy you once and for all!"

With a surprised look, Starfire said "Ryand'r? That's him?"

Ryand'r looks over at Starfire and said "And you must be Koriand'r, my sister."

He then walks up to her and said "Can't say I'm happy to see you. But then again, father never told you about me."

Starfire replied "He was bound to tell me."

"Right," he said, "When would that be?"

Suddenly, ten more Omega Men showed up and landed near Ryand'r.

"You two," Ryand'r demanded, "Go to help the Saiyan. The rest of you, help out my sister and the Namekian."

Before anyone could move, Android 20 said "I'm afraid no one is helping anyone."

Suddenly, a wave of pink energy appeared from 20's forehead and targeted the Omega Men. Before it made contact, five Omega Men raised their hands and created a barrier of red energy. With no time to waste, two of the Omega Men rushed towards Gohan and dragged him with the others.

When one of them examined Gohan's body, they said "This one's out cold."

Ryand'r then said "Heal him then."

Another one then placed their hands on Gohan's chest and started to heal him. Seconds later, Gohan was back on his feet.

"Thanks!" Gohan said in a cheerful way "I thought I was done for."

Ryand'r replied "We don't want the 'Savior of the Galaxy' to fall in battle from these trash."

Gohan then said "You must be Wildfire, right?"

Ryand'r replied "Yes, but I would prefer to be called Ryand'r."

"Well, I'm calling you Wildfire," Gohan suggested, "It's hard to pronounce you real name."

He then looks over at the androids and said "Now that you're here, take Piccolo and Starfire out of here."

"I know what you're doing," Wildfire said, "You just want to have all the fun for yourself."

"You can't!" Starfire demanded, "Didn't you forget what happened?"

"I do," Gohan said, "And I don't plan to fall for the same trick again."

He then ascended towards the sky and said to Android 19 "Hey marshmallow boy! Come and get me!"

19 replied "You are asking for a death wish!"

He then flew towards Gohan with incredible speed and was ready to attack him. However, in a split second, Gohan delivered a knee strike into 19's stomach, he clutch his fists together and sends him crashing to the ground.

"That's right!" Gohan said, "I didn't even have to go Super Saiyan to do that!"

In the distance; Starfire, who was recovering, said in a surprised way "Wow. Gohan is stronger now."

Next to her, Wildfire said "It won't be enough."

As 19 got up, 20 said in a shocked way "How did he get this powerful? I thought his energy is drained!"

He then turned to Android 13 and said "Make sure you finish him."

13 let out a loud roar and charged towards Gohan. When he ready himself to defend himself against 13, a cloud of golden fire flew from behind him and towards 13.

"What the hell?" Gohan asked in a surprised way.

As the cloud of fire closed in on 13, it delivered a powerful blow towards 13's chin and burned his skin right off. Everyone, including Androids 19 and 20, were all stunned of what just happened. When the fire swirled around and cleared, it was Wildfire in the mist of battle. He then flew next to Android 13, whacked him on the chest and sends him crashing to the ground.

"What in the world?" Piccolo yelled as he looked around, "How did he get there so fast?"

Gohan, who was near him, said to himself in a quiet way "Wildfire, he moves so fast."

Wildfire then give Gohan a cold look and disappeared into thin air. He then appeared in front of Android 13, ready to fight him. 13 then got up and fires his red ball of energy towards Wildfire. Before it came into contact, Wildfire raised his hands, waiting for it to come near him.

Gohan landed nearby and said "Wildfire!"

Before he could move, an Omega Men member stopped him and told him not to interfere.

20 laughed and said "Is this all you really got? You aren't worth our time."

Wildfire smiled and said "Are you sure?"

When the ball of energy was close; Wildfire stopped it with his bare hands, opened his mouth and the energy from the ball started to enter his mouth. Everyone was shocked to see what he was doing.

When the ball of energy disappeared into Wildfire's mouth, he let out a burp and said "Thanks for the meal."

With a shocked expression, Gohan said "Is it me, or did he just ate 13's attack?"

Starfire replied "He did. I didn't know my people could do that."

Wildfire then pressed a button on his armor and his whole armor came right off. All he was wearing was a black undersuit with no sleeves and black armbands. When he took off his helmet, he showed his curly red hair and was wearing a black headband.

He then said while he rolled his arms "Now that we're done with our warm up, how about we get to the real fight?"

"Why did he do that?" Piccolo asked, "Without his armor, how can he protect himself from that android?"

A nearby Omega Men member shook their head and replied "That armor isn't design to protect the captain. It's design to contain him."

"Contain him?" Gohan asked, "Contain him for what?"

In the distance; 13 roared, charged at Wildfire with incredible speed and swung his right fist. Before his fist made contact, Wildfire's body started to cover in blazing, golden fire and dodged 13's punch. In one swift movement, Wildfire kicked 13 in the stomach and sends him flying into the air. Wildfire then charged towards him and started to throw countless punches at 13 that was burning his skin. With one punch, he knocks 13 out and sends him to the ground. Once on the ground; Wildfire raised his right hand towards the fallen android.

Wildfire then said _"Big Bang Attack!"_

After he said that, he fires a giant ball of golden fire towards 13. With no time to react, 13 was caught in the crossfire and exploded on the spot. Once Wildfire landed on the ground, 13 got up with his appearance and clothes completely burned off: all that was showing was an exoskeleton of reinforced metal.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Starfire asked in a stunned way, "This is my brother's power?"

An Omega member replied "Yup, he is the most powerful Omega Men there is."

As 13 charged at Wildfire once more, Wildfire said in a serious way "You androids never learn."

As the android was in range, Wildfire spread his arms out and golden fire surrounded his hands.

When placed them together with the palms facing the android, he said "Time to end this."

He then said _"Final Flash!"_

All of a sudden, a giant wave of golden fire appeared and caught 13 in the crossfire. Inside the cloud of fire, 13's body started to disappear bit by bit. When the fire cleared up, there was no sign of Android 13. Gohan, Starfire and Piccolo were all amazed by Wildfire's power and abilities, and how he destroyed the android with ease

"No way," Piccolo said, "We had trouble with that android, yet he destroyed him like nothing."

Wildfire then looked at the other androids and said in a wicked way "That is what happens when you face me: Ryand'r, the Strongest Tamaranean!"

**I know what you are thinking: Why does Wildfire has two of Vegeta's attacks? The reason why is because I thought it would be cooler that way. Also, if you're wondering, that save from Wildfire when he knocked out Android 13 the first time was influence from when Pikkon saved Goku from Cell in the Other world. Until the next time!**


	9. A Stunning Twist!

**Sorry for the wait. Here we go!**

Chapter 7

"I don't believe this!" Android 20 said, "If my calculations were correct, Android 13 had enough energy to kill him!"

Wildfire then said "Don't believe what your calculations say. We can become more powerful than you can think."

Off to the side, Starfire said in a surprised way "Oh, X'Hal. My brother is powerful."

"He is," Gohan said, "But he still needs help."

He then flew next to Wildfire and said "Need help?"

Wildfire replied "I didn't ask for your help."

Gohan then said "Look, I already dealt with one of them and you destroyed one. Let's take these two down."

Wildfire turned his back and said "I'm already done with them."

"What?" Gohan asked, "You're not going to destroy them?"

Wildfire replied "Let it be someone else's problem. There are other people who want to destroy these rejects."

He then turned towards Android 20 and said "Am I right, Dr. Gero?"

Gohan, his friends, even the androids, were all surprised when Wildfire said that.

"I believe you mistaken me for our creator," Android 20 said.

"No," Wildfire said, "You are Dr. Gero, former Leader of the Red Ribbon Army. You just converted your body into nothing more than machine."

20 smiled and said "I confess. I am Dr. Gero."

"Hold on!" Gohan yelled, "This android can't be Dr. Gero. I thought he was dead!"

Dr. Gero then said "I never died, boy. Like your Tamaranean friend said, I merely converted my body into robotic parts."

He then turned to Wildfire and asked "But how did you know that?"

Wildfire replied as he walked away "Let's just say I have a source."

As he was walking away, Dr. Gero yelled "Stop! I demand you tell me who told you!"

He then raised his left hand and fires a beam of pink energy towards Wildfire. When Gohan was about to intercept it, a beam of orange energy appeared and collided with Gero's attack. When it caused the explosion and the smoke cleared, two figures appeared before everyone.

The first figure was a man who stood 5'-8" tall; had long straight, black hair, light brown skin and light blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeve with black gloves attached and the shoulders cut off, gold metal armbands, an orange scarf, a brown belt with a gold belt buckle and brown straps over his shoulders with gold metal straps covering the upper part, light blue Levi pants and dark blue boots with golden tip.

The other was a woman who was 4" smaller than the man and had blonde hair, light brown skin and light blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with short grey sleeves, a blue vest, grey gloves with the gold metal armbands underneath it, a blue skirt with a brown belt that has a gold belt buckle, black pantyhose and brown boots that goes up to her knees and had golden tips on it. The both of them looked like earthling and they had the Red Ribbon symbol on their belt buckles.

Dr. Gero had surprised look and said "Android 17 and 18, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Piccolo whined, "More androids?"

Starfire then said "Gohan, I'm coming!"

When she rushed up to him, she saw that he had a stunned expression across his face.

"My love?" Starfire asked, "What's wrong?"

Gohan replied "I can't be."

In the distance, the man who goes by Android 17 said "Hello, Dr, Gero."

Gero smiled and said "Excellent. Now that the two of you are here, finish these weaklings at once."

The woman by the name of Android 18 replied "As you wish."

She then raised her hands at Android 19 and sends a force of air towards the android. When she sends the android flying, she followed him while Android 17 charged toward Gero.

"Android 17!" Gero yelled, "What are you doing?"

17 replied "I'm tired of sleeping, old man. It's about time to put you into permanent retirement."

In the distance; 18 was throwing punches at 19 with incredible speed. Even with Gohan's energy, Android 19 wasn't strong enough to block 18. She then kicks him in the stomach and made him gasp for air. After she kicks him, she whacks him on the backside of his head and sends him flying to the ground.

Off to the side, Piccolo said in a confused way "Why are those androids attack each other? Aren't they supposed to be on the same side?"

Starfire, who was holding Gohan's arm, said "What's going on here? Why are those two fighting the other ones?"

Gohan just stood there and said in a quiet way "It's them. But how?"

As 17 was fighting Gero, he said "There's no way you're putting us to sleep again."

Gero replied "You forgot one thing, you trash."

He then took out a black, hand-held device with a red button on it with his right hand and said "I always have my 'Emergency Shut Down' device. Once I press this button, you and 18 will be deactivated."

Suddenly, a blue blast of energy appeared and destroyed the device along with Gero's hand in it. When the smoke cleared, Gero's hand was destroyed and showed robotic parts and loss cables. When he turned to see who it was, it was Gohan who fired his blast.

"Are you insane?" Piccolo yelled, "Why did you do that?"

Starfire then said "He's right. Why did you do that? He could have shut down the other two androids."

Wildfire then replied "He did the right thing. Hate to say it, but those androids are the only ones to destroy the remaining androids."

"NO!" Gero yelled as he started to walk towards Gohan, "YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

Suddenly, 17 thrust his left hand into Gero's back and though his chest. When 19 saw Gero in trouble; he tried to save him, but 18 intercepted him and swung her right leg across his face. When she knocked him to the ground, she turned her back towards him, raised her left arm across her body pointing 19 and fired a blast of orange energy towards the fallen android. When the smoke cleared, Android 19 was no more.

"Android 17," Gero said in a terrified way, "Go and defeat our enemies!"

17 smiled and replied "We're done taking orders from you."

As he removed his hand from Gero's body, he kicks him in the air and then said in furious way "And don't call us Android 17 and 18! Those aren't our names!"

When Gero was in mid-air, 18 rushed up to him and starts to throw punches at him. As she was doing that, 17 steps in and starts to throw a few of his punches at Dr. Gero. Ina swift instance, 18 trips Gero while 17 swung his right arm downwards on Gero's head and sends him crashing to the ground.

While facing up, Gero said with a malfunctioning voice "You fools! Sooner or later, you will get yours!"

18 smiled and said in a snotty way "In your dreams."

Android 17 and 18 then raised their hands and fires a barrage of orange blast towards Dr. Gero. After the smoke cleared from the onslaught, there was no sign of the infamous Dr. Gero.

Wildfire then walked up to them and said "Not bad; for a bunch of cold-hearted machines."

18 looked at him and said in a charming way "Aww, come one. Give us some credit for destroying Dr. Gero and his android."

"Yeah," 17 said, "Give us some credits."

Piccolo, Starfire and Gohan then walked up to them and Piccolo said "Okay, what the hell just happen?"

Starfire then said "Like he said: What just happen? These androids just destroyed the other ones."

"We were tired of being controlled by that old man," 17 said, "We wanted to be free."

Piccolo then said "How can that be? You are nothing more than machine."

"Hey, buddy," 18 said, "We are more than just machinery parts, we're more alive than you think."

As she said that, Gohan just stood there with a stunned expression.

17 then said "By the way, we are…"

"We know," Starfire said, "You are Androids 17 and 18. We heard them calling your names."

18 then said in a harsh way "That's rude of you. We have real names."

Gohan then started to walk up to them with a curious look across his face.

"My love?" Starfire asked, "What is it?"

When Gohan was near then, he examined them and Android 17 and 18 were uncomfortable what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" 17 asked.

When Gohan stopped, he asked in a confused way "Steven? Stephanie?"

Starfire looked at him and said "What are you talking about?"

Android 17 and 18 both had a surprised look across their faces and 18 asked "How do you know our names?"

Gohan replied "It's me: Gohan."

17 and 18 looked closer at Gohan and 18 said "Gohan?"

When he nodded his head, 17 and 18 both had excited looks, scream in excitement and started to hug him.

When they were done; Android 17, who goes by the name of Steven, said "I can't believe it! For a minute, I thought you were someone else!"

Android 18, who goes by Stephanie, said in a cheerful way "Oh my god! You changed so much, how have you been?"

Gohan stood quiet until he said in a confused way "Hold up! What happened to you two? Why are you guys' androids? When I returned to Earth, my parents said you were missing!"

Wildfire then stepped in and said "Come with us, my Saiyan friend. We have a lot to talk about."

Gohan looked at him and asked "How do you know that I am a Saiyan?"

Wildfire replied "Your reputation exceeds through the galaxy. We know who you are."

He turned from Gohan and said "Now follow us, we need to talk business."

**I know, I know. This chapter was short, but what a interesting twist huh? I know it's out of the original Dragonball Z timeline and storyline, but I want to try something new. And with that, the Android battle is over. Or…is…it?**


	10. Travel to the Unknown Planet!

**Sorry for that wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

Chapter 8

Half an hour later; everyone reported back to Galfore's ship, where the Omega Men were about to explain the situation. As Steven and Stephanie were standing on one side of the room, Gohan stared at them in a confused way.

Wildfire, who was wearing his armor, said "Alright, listen up. What we are about to tell you is all the information we have on the Red Ribbon."

He then said "As you all heard and know: the Red Ribbon Army was a threat to the South Galaxy for a while. However; when the Omega Men was formed, we quickly destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. But up until now, Dr. Gero was planning something else."

"What kind of plan?" Galfore asked.

When Wildfire imputed a flash-drive in a computer, it began to show files after files of Dr. Gero's research.

"It appears that the doctor was busy all these years," Wildfire said, "From the looks of this data, he was creating more androids."

He pointed at the androids and said "Like Androids 17 and 18…"

Stephanie coughed loudly and said "Our names are Steven and Stephanie."

"Fine," Wildfire said, "Like Steven and Stephanie."

"What a minute, hold up," Gohan said, "They can't be androids. Last time I saw them, they were just ordinary earthlings."

He then said "And how did you two get involved in all of this."

There was a moment of silence and Steven said "I am not sure. All we know is that one day we are minding our own business, and the next, we were taken."

"When we woke up, our bodies felt different," Stephanie said.

Wildfire then said "That's because your bodies were converted into machine."

Everyone looked at him in a weird way and Wildfire said "We took X-ray exams days earlier and it showed that your entire organic body was converted in Dr. Gero's twisted sick creation."

He then said to Steven and Stephanie "No offense."

The twins replied at the same time "None taken."

Starfire then said "But out of all the species in the known galaxy, why earthlings?"

"And why these two?" Piccolo asked.

Wildfire replied "I wish I know. But we still don't know."

Everyone thought for a moment and Gohan said "Where did you find Steven and Stephanie?"

Wildfire replied "In a deserted planet in the South Galaxy. We found Dr. Gero's hidden laboratory there, why?"

Gohan replied "We should go back and look at the laboratory. Maybe we could find more information."

Wildfire shook his head and said "Don't have to."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

He replied "Two reasons: we found nothing more in that laboratory and I have a platoon of Omega Men already there. If anything happens, I am the first to one know."

Suddenly, an Omega member entered the room and said "Captain Ryand'r, we have a problem."

Wildfire looked at him and said "What's wrong?"

The Omega member replied "Squad 109 never reported in, sir."

Wildfire shrugged and said "Maybe they forgot."

"Sir," the Omega member said, "It's been over hours since they never reported."

"What?!" Wildfire yelled, "And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

"I'm sorry, sir," he said, "You were busy."

Wildfire let out a sigh of stress and said "This might not be good."

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Wildfire looked at him and replied "Looks like we're going to that planet after all."

Everyone grew suspicious and Starfire asked "What happened?"

"It appears that something happen to the Omega Men in the deserted planet," Wildfire said, "Looks like I am on my way."

Before he was about to take a step, Gohan said "Hold up, I'm coming."

Wildfire looked at him and said "This is Omega Men business. We don't want someone like you on our organization."

"Why?" Gohan said, "I'm not that good?"

Wildfire replied "Don't get me wrong, your powers are extraordinary. But the thing is; we don't like attention."

Gohan then said "And you think that I would risk your mission just because I'm famous?"

When Wildfire was about to say something, Gohan said "I promise to lay-low and follow your orders."

With a startled look, Wildfire said "You are willing to follow my orders just to come with us?"

Gohan replied "Yeah. You never know what could be out there."

There was a moment of silence until Wildfire said "Okay then, we leave now. Until then, everyone grab supplies and meet back here."

When everyone agreed, everyone walked their separate way while Gohan walked up towards Steven and Stephanie.

When the twins saw Gohan, Steven said in a cheerful way "Gohan! What's up?"

"I still can't believe you guys are here," Gohan replied, "I hoped we meet on Earth."

Stephanie then said "Well, what did you expect? I mean, we are here."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "But…"

Before he was going to finish, Starfire and Piccolo stepped in.

Steven and Stephanie saw them and Stephanie said "Who are these two?"

Gohan replied "They are my other friends: Piccolo and Starfire."

When they greeted, Steven said "Nice to meet you two."

When Starfire holds Gohan's arm, Stephanie asked in a curious way "What's going on?"

Gohan replied "What?"

"The way she's holding you," she said, "Is something going on?"

"No," Gohan said, "She's my girlfriend."

"What?!" the twins asked in surprised way.

Steven then said "When did this happen?"

Gohan replied "Starfire will tell you everything about when we meet while I go with her brother."

Starfire looked at him and said "How come I can't come with you?"

"Because I want you to stay here with Steven and Stephanie," Gohan said, "I need someone to look after them."

Out of nowhere, Wildfire said "I'm not sure that it is safe for Android 17 and 18 to stay here."

Stephanie then said "I told you not to…"

"I know," Wildfire said in a stubborn way, "But no, I don't want to risk having those two to stay here."

Gohan walks over to Steven and Stephanie, wraps his arms around their neck and said "Aw, come on. I know these guys for a long time, they wouldn't do anything life-threatening."

Wildfire thought for a moment and said "Alright."

He then took out a small hand-held device with a red button, gave it to Starfire and said "In case if they get hostile, press this button to shut them down."

"What?!" Steven said, "You built an 'Emergency Shut Down' device behind our back!"

Wildfire replied "Hey, you never know when you two will turn on us."

"We would never do that!" Stephanie said in a provoked way.

"Dr. Gero might of program you two to turn on us when we have our backs turn," Piccolo said.

Gohan then said "I know they wouldn't do that."

"Like I said: you never know," Wildfire said, "So, are we ready to go?"

Gohan replied "Yeah, I am."

Piccolo then said "I'm coming too."

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo replied "You tend to get out of control and open yourself for an attack. Frankly, you need someone watching your back."

Gohan let out a sigh of embarrassment and said "Fine. Starfire, would you mind if you watch over Steven and Stephanie?"

Starfire replied as her walked up to him "Of course, my love."

After she kissed him, she said "Please, be careful."

"I will," Gohan replied as he smiled, "I promise when we get back, we'll go out on another date."

Starfire smiled and said "I'll be waiting for you then."

Gohan then turned to Wildfire and said "Ready to go."

"Perfect," Wildfire said, "Let's go."

Gohan said "Alright, I'll bring my ship along too."

After he said, Gohan and Piccolo followed Wildfire and his men outside where there was a space shuttle waiting for them. As Gohan, Piccolo and Wildfire got on Gohan's ship, they followed the space shuttle away from Galfore's ship.

"Is that really you ship?" Gohan asked in a witless way.

"No," Wildfire said, "I'm surprised that I am in a real live Saiyan ship."

Piccolo then said "What's the deal about it?"

Wildfire replied "What's the deal? Do you know how rare Saiyan technology is? People will pay a fortune for this piece of technology."

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"Just keep following the shuttle," Wildfire said, "We're almost there."

All of a sudden: a giant red warship, that was a mile long, came into view. Gohan and Piccolo were both stunned and amazed at what they saw.

"Long at that!" Gohan said in a surprised way.

Piccolo said "What kind of person owns that?"

With a confident look, Wildfire said "That's my ship."

Gohan looked at him and said "Dude! You have got to let me drive that!"

"Not now," Wildfire said, "First, we got important things to do."

When Gohan landed his ship inside Wildfire's warship, the warship started to ascend into the sky and disappeared off in the distance. When Gohan, Piccolo and Wildfire got off Gohan's ship and onto Wildfire's ship; Gohan and Piccolo were amazed by the interior of the ship. Everywhere they look; they saw ten battle ships, Omega Men and weapons everywhere.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Piccolo said, "This is all yours?!"

Wildfire replied "Yeah. If you need anything, just ask me."

Gohan then said "I kind of need repairs for my ship."

"Really?" Wildfire asked, "How long has it been since you had repairs done?"

Gohan stood quiet and said in an innocently way "I had it for five years. So…none."

Wildfire let out a sigh of disappointment and said "I'll have one of my technicians to repair your ship."

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream near them. When everyone turned, they saw a young alien girl with blue skin, dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

The girl replied in an excited way "Is that a Saiyan spacecraft?!"

"Aya," Wildfire said in an annoyed way, "You should be in the reactor, fixing the engines."

Aya replied "They already have people down there."

"Who is this girl?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Aya Nexus," Lexi said, "I am from the Nexian race, a race of intelligent beings. I am head of the Omega Men Technician Team and second in command in this station, sir!"

"Hold up," Piccolo said, "You're too young to be in charge."

Aya gave a harsh look and said "I'm not a child! I'll be 18 years old next week!"

"Wow," Gohan said, "Galfore wasn't kidding about the Omega Men having skillful aliens."

Ignoring Gohan, Aya walks over to his ship and said "I never thought I get to see one of these!"

"Calm down," Wildfire said, "You're brain is going to explode if you keep this up."

"Can I please have a look at the ship?" Aya asked as she gave him the puppy eyes look.

Gohan then said "I actually need someone to repair my ship."

"Really?!" Aya asked, "Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!"

"Sure," Gohan said, "And while you're fixing my ship, mind if you can repair the reactor in the Gravity Room?"

She then gave him an excited look and said "This ship has Gravity Technology?! How much can it put out?!"

Gohan replied "When I last used it, it was around 100x the gravity."

Her excited expression disappeared and said "That's it? That's weak."

Aya pointed at Wildfire and said "The captain here can go up to 200x the gravity."

"What?!" Gohan asked in a shocked way, "200x the gravity?!"

"Yeah," Wildfire said.

"No wonder you are strong," Gohan said as he smiles, "We should have a match some day."

Wildfire replied "Highly doubt it. I'm always busy."

He then turned away from them and said "Which reminds me, I need to get going. Be sure to get to work while you're here."

When he was about to walk away, "Gohan asked "Wait, how long is the trip?"

Wildfire replied as he was walking away "Two days."

After he said that, Wildfire disappeared.

"Some captain he is," Piccolo said, "Ordering us around with that attitude."

Gohan then said "We are guests to his ship, Piccolo. The least we could do is help around."

"Alrighty then," Aya said, "This to fix your ship, Mr.…"

"Gohan," he replied, "The name's Gohan."

Aya screamed and said "You're Gohan?! The guy who saved like the entire galaxy from the Cold Empire?!"

Gohan laughed witlessly and said "Yeah, that's pretty much me."

Aya shook his hand and said "I don't believe that I'm in the presence of a live Saiyan! Let me say it's an honor to meet you!"

"I'm glad for that," Gohan said.

"Please," Aya said, "If there is anything you need, I'm your gal!"

Gohan thought for a moment and said "Actually, there is something I need you to do for my ship."

"Really?!" Aya asked, "What is it?!"


	11. The New Android!

**Sorry for that long wait, I was busy with stuff in my life. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A new enemy is about to emerge!**

Chapter 9

Two days later, Wildfire's ship arrived on the deserted planet where Wildfire's army didn't respond. As everyone was minding their own business, Gohan was training in his room. When he was doing push-ups while the room is active, Piccolo spoke through the speakers.

"Gohan," Piccolo's voice said, "We're about to land."

As he was got up, he said "Thanks Piccolo, I'll be there."

As Gohan left, he wore a new set of armor. It contained a blue undersuit that covered his body, upper white body armor with golden abs and shoulder blades, white gloves and boots. When he left his ship with Piccolo, he saw Wildfire with two figures next to him. One of them was a reptilian hybrid with green scales while the other was a huge giant with grey stoned-skin.

"Hey Wildfire," Gohan said.

He then turned to him and replied "Gohan, ready for your mission?"

"Yeah," Gohan said as he looks at the figures.

Wildfire then said "These are my guards: the reptile is Deker and the giant is Boulder."

"Nice to meet you two," Gohan said in a kind way.

Deker and Boulder didn't reply.

"Okay then," Gohan said, "What's the plan?"

Wildfire replied "I need a squad to find out what happen to my men. That's why I need your Namekian friend here to go with my men."

Piccolo then said "Why me?"

"Because it is a rescue operation," Wildfire replied, "I need you to protect the medical team from any danger."

"Got it," Piccolo said.

Wildfire then looked at Gohan and said "Gohan, you and I will go to the laboratory to find more information. If we're lucky, we could find more of Dr. Gero's plans."

"Great," Gohan said, "Let's go already."

After he said that; Gohan, Wildfire and his guards flew towards the laboratory in one direction while Piccolo and the medical squad flew off in the other direction. It was already afternoon and the planet was covered with miles of freshly-green forests. After a few minutes later, as Gohan was flying by himself while Wildfire and his guards flew in a space shuttle, he was beginning to wonder if Wildfire knew where he was going.

"Do you know where we are going?" he asked.

Wildfire replied "We are almost there."

Soon enough, they encounter the mountain where Wildfire found the laboratory.

"Here we are," Boulder said in a deep voice.

Deker then said in a hissing way "Yes, this is where we found Android 17 and 18."

When they entered the cave, they walked until they all entered the laboratory.

"You weren't kidding," Gohan said, "Dr. Gero was really busy all these years."

Wildfire then said "Spread out and look for anything unusual."

The four of them spread everywhere and searched the lab. As Wildfire, Deker and Boulder searched the other side of the lab, Gohan was standing near the chambers where Steven and Stephanie stepped out of. He then raised his left hand towards the chamber and blue energy surrounded his hand.

When Wildfire, Deker and Boulder regrouped, Deker said "Nothing, sir."

"Same here," Boulder said, "We should follow the medical squad."

Wildfire said "Way ahead of you. Gohan, let's go…"

All of a sudden, Gohan fired the blast of blue energy towards the chambers, caused an explosion and sends smoke everywhere.

When the dust cleared, Wildfire yelled "Gohan! What the hell did you do?!"

Gohan replied as he looked through smoke "Look."

When the three of them walked up to Gohan, they saw a hidden room behind the destroyed chambers.

"A hidden room!" Wildfire said in a shocked way, "Who could have known!"

Boulder then said "How did you know there was a hidden room?"

Gohan replied in a stunned way "I didn't. I just destroyed it because it had the number 17 and 18 on it and thought it would be better to destroy it."

"Well, your performance paid off," Deker said, "You discovered a hidden lab."

After he said that, the four of them entered the hidden room and found computer with a circular tube that was empty.

"What in the world?" Gohan asked, "What is this place?"

As Wildfire analyzed the computer, he said "I don't know, but the data in this computer looks interesting."

Boulder then said "One question: What was in this tube?"

When Deker walked behind the tube, he saw a small purple cocoon that had small spikes on it that was split in two.

He picked it up and said "What the hell is this? An egg?"

"Let me see," Gohan said.

Deker threw the cocoon at Gohan and he grabbed it. He analyzed it and placed the two pieces together.

"It appears to be a shell," Gohan said, "Whatever came from this, it can't be good."

"Tell me about it," Wildfire said, "Whatever data this computer had was somehow transfer to the tube."

"Let me see," Gohan said.

When he saw the computer, he saw al lot of different DNA. When Deker took a step, he slipped and fell to the floor. As he got up, he saw a trail of purple slime leaving the lab.

"Check it out," Deker said, "Whatever was in here left a trail behind."

Wildfire looked at the trail and said "Gohan, follow it. If you find whatever made this trail, kill it."

When Gohan agreed he followed the trail that leads him outside the cave. The purple trail ended at the edge, where he looked down and saw more of the purple slime. As he descended to the ground below and followed it, the trail ended. Gohan looked around to find the mysterious thing that came out of the laboratory. Out of nowhere, Deker appeared from the air and stood next to Gohan.

"Did you find it?" Deker asked.

Gohan shook his head and said "Be on your guard. It could be close."

Suddenly, he felt a strange presence near them. When he told Deker to have his rifle ready to attack, they moved closer to a nearby bush. As Gohan peaked over the bush, he saw nothing. When he was about to walk away, a shady figure jumped out of nowhere and landed on Gohan.

As Gohan was blurred from the sudden ambush, the mysterious figure said in a hippie accent "At last, someone to rescue me!"

When Gohan pushed the figure away from him, he saw that it was an old man that stood over 4' tall who had grey skin, pointy ears and a long, puffy white hair, beard and mustache. He was wearing black sunglasses, a white shirt with short sleeves, a light blue Levi vest with matching pants, a brown belt with a yellow buckle with matching gloves and boots. He was also wearing earrings that had little chains with a small yellow ball attached on each chain.

Deker walked up to the hippie being, pointed his rifle at him and said "What are you doing here, you crazy fool? This is a restricted planet."

Gohan then got up and said "Be nice, Deker. We don't know what he is."

The hippie then said "Tell him, brother."

Gohan then looks at him and asked "Who are you? And why are you here?"

The hippie replied "Call me Guy. And my ship crashed here days ago."

"Guy?" Deker asked, "That is the stupidest name I ever heard."

Guy then said "I need help to get out of here. Care to help me?"

Gohan, as he was looking around, said "As much as we want to, we are kind of busy. You see, we are looking for something that came by here and…"

Before he was going to finish, he saw something unusual. When he walked closer, he saw a giant grasshopper-like alien that had dark green skin.

"Deker," Gohan said, "I found something."

When Deker and Guy rushed up to Gohan, they both saw the grasshopper body.

"What the hell is that?" Deker asked.

As Gohan looked closer, he noticed a small crack across its body. When he observe closer and reached his hand near it, he saw the purple slim on the edge of the crack.

"Looks like we found our missing lab experiment," Gohan said.

Guy then said "Is it dead?"

Gohan replied "No. From the looks of it, this is nothing more than a shell."

"A shell?" Deker asked, "You mean to tell me that it shed its skin?"

"It appears so," Gohan said as he turns to Deker, "Tell Wildfire about what happened."

"What about him?" Deker asked as he pointed at Guy.

Gohan thought for a moment and said "Take him with you."

Before Deker was going to reply, Guy said in an excited way "Thank you, my man!"

Deker let out a sign of stress and said "Do we have to get him involved?"

Gohan replied "Talk later. Regroup with Wildfire, I'll follow Piccolo."

As that was happening, Piccolo and the medical team arrived at the base of the Omega Men. While Piccolo landed on the ground, the medic team landed their shuttle and exited the ship. When they looked around, it was nothing more than a ghost town. They found no one in the buildings or in the base. All they found was the Omega armor lying around the floor.

"What happen here?" one of the medic member asked.

Piccolo replied "I don't know. But it can't be good."

He looked around and said "I'll look ahead."

When he walked away and out of sight, an Omega member jumped out of nowhere and pointed their rifle at the medic team.

"Stand down, soldier," one of the medics said, "We are here to help."

The Omega soldier said in a panicked way "Is it gone? Is the green monster gone?"

The medic replied "The Namekian? He's gone, but he didn't do anything."

"No," the soldier said, "Not Namekian, something else. He killed them. He killed them all."

"Who killed them?" another medic asked.

As Piccolo walked around to look for someone, he heard something crash.

He turned towards the sound and said "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness with its cold eyes looking at Piccolo. This figure was a skinny, 6' tall humanoid-insect that had pink eyes, an insect-like wings, a long tail with a spiky grey tip, his skin was both light and dark green with black spots all over its body and had three toes in each of his feet. It also had two grasshopper-like horns pointing backwards, a black oval bead on its forehead and black abs section, an orange stripe on its groin area and an orange stripe on its mouth.

The figure was dragging an unconscious Omega soldier on its right hand. Piccolo was startled by the mysterious being, he never seen an alien like it before.

When the Omega soldier gained conscious and looked at Piccolo, he said in a pleading way "Namekian, help me! Save me!"

Piccolo then said in a demanding way "So, you're the one behind all of this."

The being didn't reply.

"Look," Piccolo said, "If you want to fight someone, fight me then. Let go of him."

The mysterious being then drops the soldier to the ground and the soldier starts to crawl away from it. Before anything can happen, the being struck the soldier with the tip of its tail into the soldier's back. As Piccolo was stun in fear, the creature began to suck every blood, organs and everything else from the soldier's body into the creature's own. When he was done, all that was left was the armor the soldier was wearing.

"I see," Piccolo said in a startled way, "No wonder there are armors lying around every where, you somehow devour your prey."

The creature then said in a high-pitch voice "And you will be next."

"What are you?" Piccolo demanded.

The creature laughed and replied "My name is Cell, I am your brother."

**Exciting isn't it? If you guessed that is was Cell, that would have been a no-brainer. Next time: Piccolo vs. Cell!**


	12. Cell's Comfontation!

**Hope you are all excited about this! Another amazing chapter coming up!**

Chapter 10

"My brother?" Piccolo asked, "How can that be?"

All of a sudden, Cell charge at Piccolo in incredible and threw some punches at Piccolo. But with speed, Piccolo blocks Cell's punches. The both of them started to throw punches and kick to each other, but they both mange to block each other's attack. With one powerful blow, Piccolo sends Cell crashing to a building. Letting out a sign of relief, Piccolo thought it was over. Suddenly, Cell's arm stretched towards Piccolo, grabbed his vests and pulls him towards him. Luckily, Piccolo broke free from Cell's grip and flew away from him.

"That's impossible," Piccolo said, "That's almost the same attack as mine."

Cell stood up and said "I'm not done with you."

He then raised his hands towards Piccolo and fires a barrage of fire bullets towards him.

Piccolo said in a surprised way "Those are Koriand'r Firebolts!"

As the Firebolts closed in, Piccolo dodged them. But some of them partially burn Piccolo's pants and half of his vest. He took off his vest and fires yellow blasts of energy towards Cell. In response, Cell jumped into the air and dodged the blasts.

Piccolo looked at Cell and said "How did you do that?!"

Cell laughed and replied "I can do more than that."

After he said that, he placed his right wrist on top of his left wrist with his palms facing Piccolo.

Startled by Cell's stance, Piccolo said to himself "No…that can't be!"

Cell began to say _"Kame!"_

He pulled his hands back to his right side of his body and continued by saying _"Hame!"_

"He's bluffing," Piccolo said, "He got to."

Suddenly, blue energy appeared within Cell's hand and finished by saying _"Ha!"_

When he pushed his hands, he fires a blast of blue energy towards Piccolo.

"It is!" Piccolo cried, "That's Gohan's attack!"

With time to react, Piccolo moved away from Cell's attack. However, he was intercepted by Cell from behind. Cell then wrapped his arms and legs around Piccolo's body with no way to escape.

Cell gave off a devious laugh and said "Now, you life-energy is mine."

Before Cell was about to do something, he felt a powerful blow being delivered across his face. With the impact across his face, Cell lets go of Piccolo and was sent to the ground. When Cell stood up and saw someone standing in front of him, it was Gohan with a serious look across his face.

"What is this thing?" Gohan asked in a shocked way.

Cell smiled and said "Ah, Gohan. Perfect timing, shall I make you part of me?"

"Part of you?" Gohan asked, "What do you mean?"

Piccolo then said "Gohan! He plans to absorb you like everyone here!"

Gohan looked at Piccolo and said "Absorb me? Like the androids we fought?"

He looked back at Cell and said "I get it now. You're the grasshopper alien that came out of Gero's lab."

Cell laughed and said "Yes, I am an android."

All of a sudden, Cell charged at Gohan with intense speed and swung his left fist towards Gohan. However, Gohan slightly moved out of the way and punched Cell in the stomach with partial of his strength.

When Cell fell on his knees and Gohan dashed away from him and said in a demanding way "You're an android, but how?"

Before anything happen, Wildfire's shuttle came in view and was beginning to land.

Having a chance to escape, Cell yelled "Beware, Saiyan! Once I achieve my perfect form, nothing will stop me!"

When Gohan was about to say something, Cell placed his hands near his face with the palms facing him and said _"Solar Flare!"_

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blinded everyone that looked towards the light. After the sudden flash of light, Gohan and Piccolo regained their sights just to see Cell gone. Once Wildfire's shuttle landed; Wildfire, Deker and Boulder walked out and towards Gohan and Piccolo.

"What the hell was that?!" Wildfire demanded, "I've never seen anything like that!"

Gohan replied "I guess that is was that creature that was in the hidden lab."

"You think?!" Deker said, "I have no what that was!"

Piccolo then said "That monster was Cell. He told me his name."

"Cell?" Wildfire said, "What did it want?"

"Look around," Piccolo said, "From the looks of it, all he wants to feed."

Gohan thought for a moment and said in a suspicious way "Come to think about it, he said something about achieving his perfect form."

"I heard," Piccolo said, "And how did you know you were a Saiyan?"

Gohan looked at him in a ridiculous way and said "Piccolo, everyone in this entire galaxy knows I am a Saiyan."

Boulder then said "We have to do something. That thing is still around."

"He's right," Deker said, "We need more men."

"Look around," Piccolo said in a frustrated way, "No matter how many men you send, Cell will still absorb them. To top it off, that monster has Gohan's powers."

Gohan looked at him in a surprising way and said "Are you sure?"

Piccolo replied "He used the Kamehameha on me."

Gohan just stood there clueless. How can some master the Kamehameha that easily? It was impossible for anyone to use. The only people who can use the Kamehameha were both him and his father: Bardock.

His thoughts were cut short when Wildfire said "Great, not even the Saiyan could touch him."

Gohan looked at him in a witless way and said "I don't think he was that strong. One punch and he was down to the ground."

"Then how did it get away?!" Wildfire demanded.

Gohan shrugged and said "He used a technique that can blind your enemies."

With a curious look, Wildfire asked "How do you know?"

Gohan replied "Because I was the one who came up with that technique."

There was a moment of silence when Guy's voice yelled "Hey bro!"

Everyone turned towards him and saw him rushing towards them. All of a sudden, he trips and falls face first to the ground. Everyone, including Gohan, was all ashamed of what they saw. Guy then got up like nothing happen and walked towards them.

"So, that giant grasshopper got away?" he asked.

When everyone replied. Guy said "Well, we better get out of here then. I don't want that thing to come back."

As much as Wildfire wants to tell him off, he was right. Knowing his base is abandon, he had no choice but to leave it.

He then said "Hate to say it, but the hippie is right. There's nothing here no more."

When everyone was about to walk away, Gohan said in a demanded way "So that's it? Are we just going ignore everything that happened here and let Cell get away?"

Wildfire said "Don't push your luck, Saiyan. We got all the information from the computer we found. Hopefully, it will tell us more about this 'Cell'."

Before Gohan could say anything else, Wildfire said "Remember our agreement?"

Gohan remembered their agreement and said in a stubborn way "Yeah, I do."

"Good," Wildfire said, "Now let's go. We don't want that thing to follow us."

Minutes later, everyone got into Wildfire's ship and left the planet; leaving Cell behind. As they were heading back to the planet Vertus, as Gohan was walking down a hallway, he was beginning to wonder what Cell was talking about. What did he mean by achieving his perfect form? Why did he have his powers? What others powers did he copy or stole? All of these questions clouded Gohan's mind until Guy appeared in front of him without him noticing it.

Guy said in an ecstatic way "Hey bro, how's it hanging?"

The sound of Guy's voice startled Gohan and caused him to fall backwards.

"Don't do that," Gohan said, "You might give someone a heart attack like that."

When Gohan stood up, Guy said "Hey, thanks for getting me off that deserted planet."

"No problem," Gohan said, "Let's be thankful that he let you come aboard."

Out of nowhere, Wildfire's voice said "Just make sure you pay us."

Gohan turned to see him and said "Come on, you don't know if he's broke."

Guy then said "How about I give you my prized possessions?"

After he said that, he took off his earrings and said "Here, take them."

Wildfire looked at him unimpressed and said "You're joking? Your prized possessions are earrings?"

"Not just earrings, my good man," Guy said, "These are Potara Earrings!"

"Potara Earrings?" Gohan asked, "What's that?"

Guy replied "These are the most powerful objects in the entire universe, man. It is said that whoever wears them will become more powerful that they are use to. For these earrings contain unlimited cosmic energy."

As Gohan was amazed by this, Wildfire said "I know what they are. It's just a myth."

"Aw, but it's not," Guy said as he holds them, "These are the real deal."

As Wildfire wasn't buying it, Gohan was curious and got the earrings. He examined the earrings and was amazed by them.

"And don't worry about getting your ears pierced," Guy said, "They're clip-ons."

Having nothing to worry, Gohan put them on and waited for something to happen. But nothing happen.

"Uh Guy," Gohan said, "Nothing's happening."

Wildfire then said in an irritated way "Of course nothing happening! Like I said, they are nothing more than a myth!"

Guy corrected him by saying "And I say they are not. These earrings not only give the wearer a great amount of power, it also has a unique ability."

Becoming more curious, Gohan asked "What does it do?"

Before Guy was going to reply, Wildfire said "You're not buying all this, are you?! This guy is just going to convince us to take the earrings and nothing else!"

Gohan then said "Hey, this guy is giving us his precious earrings. We should at least be…"

Before he could finish, Wildfire turned his back and said "If he wants to pay us, then he should at least have credits with him."

Before Gohan was about to yell at him, Guy said "If you want credits, then all you have to do is ask."

He took out a gold card from his back pocket and said "How much do I owe you?"

Wildfire replied as he walked away "For the transportation to Vertus and rescuing you: I say about 80,000 credits."

"80,000 credits?!" Gohan asked in a shocked way, "Surely you can give him a break."

However, Guy said "Alright, consider it done."

After he said that, Wildfire walked away.

"Why did you agree to pay him that much?!" Gohan asked in a provoked way, "I know I only met him for a couple days, but he shouldn't charge people he rescue!"

Guy replied in a relaxed way "Relax bro."

He then whispers in Gohan's ear, "I have about 100 million credits."

Shocked by this information, Gohan replied in a quiet way "100 million credits?! Where do you get that much?!"

Guy laughed out loud and said in a cheerful way "Let's just say I've been busy."

Trying to forget all that, Gohan said "Whatever you say. I'm going to bed."

Remembering he had Guy's earrings, he took them off and said "Here you go. I guess you want these back."

Guy refused them and said "Keep them, my good man. You might need them."

Gohan looked puzzled and said "Need them for what? Wildfire said…"

"Don't worry about what that hot head says," Guy said, "If you believe these earrings have power, then you should trust your gut."

Gohan thought for a moment and said "Okay then. If you want me to take the earrings, then I'll take them."

"Nice," Guy said, "Well, I'm off. See you."

After Guy left, Gohan started to walk the other way. He couldn't believe that Wildfire just charged Guy just for saving him. Just glad the Starfire wasn't here, she would be all over him with raging fire in her eyes. Just the image scares Gohan. As he was waking, he saw Piccolo with his outfit all burned from his fight with cell.

"Piccolo," Gohan said in a cheerful way, "Looks like you're in a good shape."

Not getting use to Gohan's humor, he said "Shut up."

Gohan then said "Like I said before: if you want to borrow some clothes, all you need to do is ask."

"I said shut up," Piccolo said in a provoked way.

"Whatever you say," Gohan said, "In case you chance you mind, I'll put some clothes in your room later."

As he walked away, Piccolo said in an irritated way "He will never let that go, will he?"

**Pretty cool, huh? Before anyone says, I don't want any of you to spoil what will happen later on with the Potara Earrings! I don't want the surprise to be ruin. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter updated. Until then, see ya!**


	13. Wildfire's Past, Cell's Plan!

**I am back and here is another chapter!**

Chapter 11

A day past since the encounter with Cell, Gohan was training even harder in his Gravity Room. Thanks to Aya's help, she made the room 5 times stronger. If Gohan wanted to, he could go up to 500x the gravity. But since he doesn't want to strain he body; he felt comfortable with only 200x the gravity, since he is strong as it is. When he was done for know, he left his ship and explored Wildfire's ship. Since he was only walking around, he wore a black undersuit with no sleeves and white boots with golden tips. It wasn't until then when he bumped into Aya.

"Gohan!" Aya said in a cheerful way, "Just the person I need to see!"

Gohan looked at her and said "Hey Aya, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, "It's about the creature you saw."

Becoming interested, Gohan said "What you got?"

Suddenly, Gohan's stomach started to growl and said in a witless way "But first let's eat! I'm hungry!"

Moments later, he was in the lounge eating food that fell in his sight. Seeing this scene, Aya was awed and wondered how much can he eat until he is satisfied?

"So," Gohan said as he had food in his mouth, "What do you want to talk about?"

Aya replied "It's about this 'Cell'. I was observing the data Captain Ryand'r retrieved and figured out what species he's from."

"So, what is he?" he asked.

Aya replied "He is a Namekian…"

Gohan then said "Who can that be? He looks like nothing like Piccolo.

Aya continued by saying "…Dragarian, Baltian, Fellian, Shazzarean…"

She went on and on with different kinds of alien races.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Gohan said, "What are you doing? I thought you are going to tell me Cell's species, not a grocery list of aliens."

"I am not," Aya said, "Cell is made up of various alien species; probably a thousand."

Gohan stood quiet for a bit and said "How can that be?"

Aya replied "From what I looked up, Dr. Gero gathered DNA from every alien race he could find and a somehow mixed them together to form this so-call Cell."

"But that doesn't explain why he used one of my attacks," Gohan said.

Aya then said "My guess is that Gero gathered information from the DNA and inputted into Cell's cerebral memory."

"Great," Gohan exaggerated, "This Cell might be dangerous than I thought."

"He is," Aya said, "With all of the abilities of those species, he is unstoppable."

Gohan let out a confused look and said "I don't think so. When I fought him; he was weaker than me, too weak."

"Maybe you are stronger than him!" Aya said in a cheerful way, "Not even the androids that attacked you could defeat you!"

Gohan shook his head and said 'No, Aya. The androids that attacked me and my friends were strong. If it wasn't for Wildfire, I wouldn't be here."

He then said "I still can't believe what an ass he is. With that arrogant attitude, he might as well be like Blackfire."

Suddenly, he felt a whack across his head delivered from Aya. She was holding a frying pan that was in the table.

"What was that for?!" Gohan asked in a surprised way.

Aya replied in a provoked way "Don't talk about my captain like that! You don't know him the way I do!"

Gohan then saw the expression across Aya's face. He knew that whatever Wildfire did with Aya, it looked like she was somehow devoted to him.

She realized what she did and said in a pleading way "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I did!"

"It's alright," Gohan said, "From the sound of it, you care about him."

There was a moment of silence when Aya said "I owe him my life. After he saved me, I dedicate my life to serve him."

"Saved your life?" Gohan asked, "What happened?"

Aya replied "When I was only six years old, my town was invaded by Dragarians; a race of wild reptilian humanoid. One of them killed my parents and was about to kill me next. When I closed my eyes, I thought I was done. But when I opened my eyes, I saw Ryand'r defending me from the Dragarian. After the Omega Men killed all the Dragarian, Ryand'r looked at me as if though I was alone."

She let out a few tears and continued by saying "When he asked me where my parents, I told him that they were dead. When his captain ordered him to regroup with his squad, Ryand'r demanded that they should take me. Although his captain refused his demands, his began to threaten him until his captain agreed."

Gohan was amazed by what Wildfire had done for Aya, especially risking his position.

Aya then said "After they took me in as a young Omega member, I later saw him covered in bruises and wounds. Later I realized when someone disobeys orders; they are to be punished in a brutal way."

"Wow," Gohan said, "To think Wildfire would do something like that."

"And when he was promoted to Captain, the first person to join his squad was me," Aya said, "I felt honored to be part of his squad."

"I still can't believe he would do anything like that," Gohan said, "Then again, he knew what you were going through."

She laughed for a bit and said "I thought it was funny when he tried to pronounce my real name. So, he named me Aya Nexus."

"Yeah, I had that problem when I tried to say my girlfriend's real name," Gohan said, "But why that name?'

Aya replied "Since I am a Nexian, my last was Nexus while my first name was Aya."

"Why Aya?" Gohan asked.

She replied "When I first started to work with the engineer crew, I broke a few reactors and everyone kept saying 'Aya'."

As Gohan laughed at that, out of nowhere, Piccolo's voice yelled "Gohan! Where the hell are you?!"

Gohan was startled and said "Oh boy, he's mad."

Aya was confused and asked "About what?"

Piccolo then entered the room wearing a new set of clothes. He was wearing Gohan's clothes that contained a one-piece, dark blue training suit that had no sleeves, blue wristbands, a blue belt tied around his waist and brown shoes.

"Do you have clothes better than this?!" Piccolo demanded.

"Piccolo," Gohan said in a ridiculous way, "I'm sorry, but those are the only clothes that suit you. I don't know what other clothes…"

"When I go back to Namek, I'll change out of this ridiculous uniform!" Piccolo yelled.

As the two of them are arguing, Aya said to herself in a quiet way "So, Gohan does has a weakness, he can win in an argument. I wonder if he is like this with his girlfriend."

Meanwhile in the planet Vertus; Starfire already felt comfortable with Android 17 and 18, or better known as Steven and Stephanie. As Steven and Stephanie told Starfire their story with Gohan, Starfire told them how Gohan defeated the Cold Empire and freed every planet enslaved by the empire. The twins were impressed at what Gohan had done, it's what they expect from him. On that morning as Starfire got up and got dressed, she met up with Steven and Stephanie in Galfore's ship.

When she saw Stephanie, she said in a cheerful way "Good morning, friend."

Stephanie looked at her and said "Morning, Starfire."

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

She replied "I was hoping that I met up with Steven and go to the city. But he left, that ass."

"How about the two of us?" Starfire asked, "I bet we can have more fun."

Stephanie thought for a moment and said "Okay, let's go."

Couple of minutes later, Stephanie and Starfire were in the town walking around.

"So." Stephanie said, "How long were you and Gohan together again?"

Starfire replied proudly "Five years."

"Has he asked you yet?" Stephanie asked.

With a confused look, Starfire asked "Ask me what?"

Her mouth dropped and said "You have got to be kidding?"

"Kidding about what?" Starfire said.

Stephanie then grabbed Starfire's arm, dragged her and said "We are going to find something to impress him."

"How?" Starfire asked.

Stephanie smiled and said "You are going to show off."

A day later, Wildfire's ship landed on planet Vertus where it was already morning. Gohan wore the same set of armor when he was on the deserted planet. As he flew his ship out and landed outside, he stepped outside and felt a strange vide out of nowhere. He looked around, but found nothing.

"That's strange," Gohan thought to himself, "For a minute, I thought I felt something. I guess not."

Piccolo then started to walk up to him and said "Gohan, what now?"

He shrugged and said "I figure I see Starfire, Steven and Stephanie."

"You mean Android 17 and 18?" Wildfire's voice said as he exited his ship with Boulder and Deker.

Gohan looked at him and said "I told you not to call them that."

"Whatever," Wildfire said "They're your problem now."

Gohan and Wildfire then gave each other cold looks as though they were about to fight.

Their confrontation was broken by Aya's voice saying, "Captain Ryand'r!"

When she was in view, Wildfire said "What's wrong?"

Aya replied "You better take a look at this!"

Wildfire turned to Gohan and said "This is Omega Men business, you are free to leave."

After he said that, Wildfire and his guards left them. When Piccolo was about to chase after him, Gohan stopped him and said "Leave them. We're done with them. Let's just go back to Galfore's ship."

After he said that, the both of them entered Gohan's ship and flew towards Galfore's ship.

When Wildfire was near Aya, he said "What's going on?"

Aya stopped, pointed ahead and said in a horrified way "Look over there!"

Wildfire looked where Aya was pointing and saw six sets of engineering clothes lying around on the ground.

He then walked over, he said "Why are these clothes lying around, Aya?"

He noticed that she was scared for some reason. When he observed the clothes, he saw puncture holes in each of the clothes. With a shocked expression, he knew exactly what happened and why Aya was scared.

"He's here!" Wildfire yelled, "Cell's is here!"

Deker then said "Why is he here?"

Aya replied "I think I might know."

Wildfire walked up to Aya, gently placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Tell us, Aya."

She started to break in tears and said "He's here for Androids 17 and 18."

"Why would he want with those androids?" Boulder asked, "As far as what the Namekian saw, why bother with a pile of scrap metal?"

Wildfire then said "They are part machine. Their bodies were just converted. And if he absorbs them…"

Before he could finish, he knew exactly what will happen.

He then said "Deker, take Aya to her room. Boulder, round up all the men you can get and ready for battle."

"What about you, captain?" Aya asked.

Wildfire replied "I'm going to warn Gohan and his friends."

After he said that, he started to follow Gohan's direction to warn him about Cell.

"Since Android 17 and 18 are part organic, then Cell could absorb them," Wildfire thought to himself, "And when he does that, combine with their powerful energies, then he could achieve his perfect form."

He then yelled "I will not allow that!"

Meanwhile when Gohan saw Galfore's ship in range, he landed his ship close to his. When Gohan and Piccolo exited the ship, they saw Starfire and Stephanie walking outside.

"Starfire!" Gohan said as he waved his hand at her.

When she saw him, she rushed up to him and hugged him around his neck.

"You're back!" Starfire said in a cheerful way, "What took you so long?"

Gohan laughed and said "We kind of ran into a problem."

Stephanie then said "What kind of problem?"

Piccolo replied "We found another android."

"Another android?!" the girls asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said, "But there's nothing to worry about. We left him back at the deserted planet. There's no way he could follow us."

Suddenly, Wildfire's voice yelled "Gohan!"

When he looked back and saw Wildfire landing near them, Gohan said "Wildfire, what are you doing here?"

"To warn you!" Wildfire cried, "Cell is here!"

"What?!" everyone said in a shocked way.

"How can that be?!" Piccolo asked.

"Never mind all that!" Wildfire said, "We have to get Android 17 and 18 out of here!"

Stephanie then said "I told you not…"

"Not now!" Wildfire said.

"Why does Cell want with them?" Gohan asked.

Wildfire replied "We just find out that to achieve his perfect form, Cell needs to absorb 17 and 18!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gohan said as he turns to Stephanie, "Where's Steven?!"

She replied "He's in the city!"

"We have to go get him!" Gohan said, "Starfire watch over her."

"Forget that!" Stephanie said, "I got to go and help my brother!"

After she said that, she flew off in the distance and towards the city.

Wildfire then said "We can't let Cell absorb them! We have to follow her!"

When everyone agreed; they followed Wildfire to the city to try to find Steven and hopefully stop Cell.

**I hope you enjoy that! Please review!**


	14. Author's 2nd Note

Attention all readers, I have an announcement:

**I am sorry to announce that this story will be put on hold for now. I have other story ideas that I am starting to write without finishing this one. But don't worry, when I have time to do so, I will be continuing updating more chapters. Sorry for update. = (**

**Sincerely, Dario Soto.**


End file.
